Lost In Her Voice
by Mi ChIbO
Summary: [COMPLETE] Yumi and Ulrich audition for a couple part in an upcoming school musical. BUT Yumi hears something she wouldn't have believed, had it not come from Ulrich! Will she let him explain and join forces to beat Sissy? Or will her emotions ingnite? UY
1. I Have To Pretend

**Lost In Her Voice-**

**Note: The whole gang will be in the same grade. It's part of the plot. And they all have the same schedule except for extracurricular activities. Yumi and Ulrich are auditioning for a musical for a part as a double. They still don't know that the other likes them. The audition is on the same day and at the same time as the biggest soccer game of the season. Sissy is also auditioning, with and OC of mine, for the couple part. Based off High School Musical. Sadly, I do not own Code Lyoko, the movie High School Musical, or the song "At The Beginning." (sniff sniff) Anywho, here you are, the story:**

Chapter 1- Why?

Yumi walked through the halls of Kadic Academy. She tightened her grip on the strap of her bag. She happily started to turn a corner when she heard something… something she never had expected to hear:

"I mean come on, Ulrich. You can't have it hanging over you forever. Just quit the audition. Yumi doesn't care about it anyway. It's your choice- that stupid audition for the school musical, or the biggest game of the season… you choose."

"Dude, if you don't know that I'll be there at that game, then you must be retarded. Look, that audition means nothing to me! You should know that! What… did you actually think that I would choose singing over soccer? I'll go to practice and give you a hundred and fifty percent. Okay?" she heard the sound of a high-five.

"That's the Stern we know. See ya later man." She felt tears build up behind her eyes. Quickly, she turned the corner to see the brunette watch his friend, Theo, the co-captain of the soccer team, walk off.

"Yumi! Hi!" he fell into step beside her as she walked past him. She looked away from him and went faster. He matched his stride to hers, "Yumi? Yumi, wait!" He grabbed her arm and forced her to turn around to face him, "What's the matter with you?" She pulled her arm free from his grasp and opened her locker. She put her books away, refusing to look at him. When she had everything she needed, she slammed the locker shut and half walked, half ran, into science class. Ulrich followed her, confused.

She put her books on her desk and leafed through her bag and placed something under her folder. Ulrich came and sat by her. She looked out the window, at the chalkboard, the blueberry pancake in the front of the room that was tap dancing and singing "I love you, You love me…" (JK, jk… okay, after the part where it says 'the chalkboard,' here it is:) anywhere but at the boy next to her. Throughout the class, he tried to gain her attention. She just ignored him. At the end of class, she was one of the first people out the door. She threw something in the trashcan on her way out, not knowing that it missed. Ulrich bent down and retrieved the stapled papers. It couldn't be… their audition song. He saw a little note in the corner of the paper in Yumi's small writing:

_I guess I was wrong._

He clutched the paper and rushed after her, "Yumi!" She was at her locker. She continued with her business.

Without turning around, she whispered, "It's okay. I don't want to do the audition either." It was then she turned. He had the paper in his hand in the action of handing it to her.

"What are you talking about?" he practically yelled. He immediately regretted doing so when she softly closed her locker and walked slowly down the hall as the bell rang.

"Yumi!" She broke into a run. She ran all the way to her house, (it's the end of the day) and into her room. She threw her stuff on her bed and went back downstairs, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Mom, I'm going for a walk. Be back later," she managed to say without her voice breaking. She exited and walked into the forest behind her house. Forcing herself through the trees, she stumbled onto a path. The autumn leaves blew around her as she walked down the path. Tears streamed down her face as she asked herself the one question she didn't know the answer to:

"_Why?"_

.: With Ulrich :.

Ulrich watched the Japanese girl race down the hall. "Argh!" he yelled. He punched his locker, which was right next to Yumi's. He cursed quietly himself.

Walking toward the auditorium, he jumped up onstage and put the paper on the piano before walking solemnly down to the soccer field. He was the last one to arrive. He changed into his black sweatpants and black muscle shirt, and walked out onto the field.

"Ulrich! Hey man! Catch!" Theo kicked him the ball. Ulrich caught it in his hands and dropped it on the ground. He walked over to the bleachers and put his head in his hands. Theo looked at the rest of the guys on the team and went over to Ulrich.

"Dude…man, what's wrong?" asked Theo. He put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Ulrich banged his fist on his knee, "I don't know! Yumi won't talk to me, she threw out audition song away, and she's ignoring me! She ran off when I tried to confront her about it."

"Maybe soccer will help cheer you up, it always does," Odd quipped. He was on the team, as well as Ulrich's best friend and roommate.

"Not today Odd," Ulrich ran both his hands through his hair before getting up, "I… I just need to be alone." He turned and jogged into the building.

His teammates looked at each other and started after him secretly. They really felt bad about what they had done, and they wanted to apologize.

.: With Yumi :.

Yumi walked down the path, not really caring where it took her. Only when she ended up in front of the school was she surprised. Silently, she walked in the double doors and found herself by the auditorium door. She walked down the center isle and climbed onstage. She noticed a laptop with a note that said:

_Auditioners _(sp?)_ may use this to practice. Good luck with your audition._

She plugged her iPod in the computer. Scrolling through her selections, she chose the accompaniment to the song "At The Beginning," a song from the movie Anastasia. She stepped back to the middle of the stage, her back to the doors, and let the music flow from her.

.: With Ulrich :.

The brunette walked down the hall. He ran his hand along the wall, feeling the oh-so-familiar vibration-like feeling in the tips of his fingers. He passed the auditorium, only to double back when her heard music from within… a song that he recognized instantly as Yumi's favorite, or so she had said. Quietly, he opened the door and slipped in. He walked up to the stage and pulled himself up on it as Yumi started to sing:

(Yumi:)

We were strangers starting out on a journey

Never dreaming what we'd have to go through

Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing

At the beginning with you

Ulrich came up behind her. His voice filled the air and she whirled around, not expecting anyone to have been there.

(Ulrich:)

No one told me I was going to find you

Unexpected what you did to my heart

When I lost hope you were there to remind me

Timidly, Yumi joined him.

(Both:)

This is the start

And Life is a road and I wanna keep going

Love is a river I wanna keep flowing

Life is a road now and forever, wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you

(Yumi:)

We were strangers on a crazy adventure

(Ulrich:)

Never dreaming how our dreams would come true

(Both:)

Now here we stand unafraid of the future

At the beginning with you

And Life is a road and I wanna keep going

Love is a river I wanna keep flowing

Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you

Knew there was somebody somewhere

I need love in the dark

Now I know that dream will live on

I've been waiting so long

Nothing's gonna tear us apart

And Life is a road and I wanna keep going

Love is a river I wanna keep flowing

Life is a road now and forever, wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you

(Ulrich:)

Yeah

Life is a road and I wanna keep going

Love is a river I wanna keep going

(Ulrich:)

On

(Yumi:)

Starting out on a journey

(Both:)

Life is a road and I wanna keep going

Love is a river I wanna keep flowing

In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you.

When the song ended, Yumi found herself less than a foot away from Ulrich. She grabbed her iPod, "Uh, I have to… to go." She started to walk away, but he grabbed her arm.

"Yumi, at least tell me why you won't do the audition!" he pleaded.

"I think you know that, _Captain_ Stern," she replied icily. She tried to pull away, without success.

He grabbed her other arm, preventing her from escaping, "I don't! I don't know! Yumi please…"

"You could have told me you didn't want to do the audition!" she cried. Tears poured out of her eyes yet again.

"What? What make you think I don't want to do the audition? Do you think I _want_ Sissy and Jorge to win? When did you ever get the idea that I wanted to cancel the audition?"

"Think back to your conversation with Theo," she whispered, her voice barely audible.

"Yumi, I said those things to get them off my back! Pleas, Sissy and Jorge have won for the past five years just because Sissy's dad is principal and she scared everyone else away! Really, do you want them to win AGAIN?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does!"

"No, really… it doesn't."

He stared at her, "You… you can't mean that." She attempted to pull away, but he held on fast, "Please, Yumi! You have to believe me! We need to beat her out!" He put his hands on her cheeks. He was so close, she could feel his heart beat. She blushed at the prospect of being so near to him. This time, she pulled away successfully, and took off. When she looked back, she wished she hadn't. The forlorn look on his face was too much to bear. He stuck his hands in his pockets and solemnly walked off the stage.

**Aww… Ah-hahahaha! Cliffie… I don't know how many chappies this will be, but I love this story already. Have fun reading, and remember… REVIEW! Yeah, this is my first one, but I don't care if you flame me or not… criticism makes you strong! (flexes muscles) heehee… whatever… I'll update soon. BYE! doodahdoodah**


	2. We Were Horrible

**Dundundundun! I'm back… with more of my story.** **I looooove writing this, so please don't make me feel bad. READ AND REWEIW! Heehee. I don't own Code Lyoko or High School Musical, which this is based on, but I do own my OCs. Yippee! Remember, if you read one or more of my stories, unless I put 'sequel' in the summary, none of them are related. Kapeesh? Okay, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 2:

Ulrich slammed the door to his dorm and fell on to his bed. Then he heard a creak behind him. The team stood in the doorway.

"Ulrich, we want to say… sorry," said Theo.

"Yeah," Odd added, "We weren't all that nice."

" 'Weren't all that nice'? We were horrible!" piped up another guy on the team, Yu. The rest of them nodded.

"Guys, wait. Slow down. You didn't do anything," Ulrich stared at them.

They all shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, actually…" Theo squirmed, "We planned it all out. I knew that Yumi would be coming down the hall at that exact moment. That's why I started to get onto you about the game."

"Wait… what?" asked Ulrich, his eyes wide. Odd nodded.

"Yep," the purple-clad boy looked at his feet, "We were all stationed throughout the school. We kept in touch with our phones" Each of them held up a cell phone. "We were following yours and Yumi's every move. We're sorry. Can you forgive us?"

Ulrich shrugged, "You're my friends."

"Yeah? Well we weren't acting like friends," said Roger, another team member.

"It doesn't matter. Once a friend, always a friend…well, maybe not always. But you get the point. Guys, how will I get Yumi to talk to me again?" Ulrich groaned.

Odd put his phone back in his pocket, "We, uh… kind of took care of that for you. Be in the park at six. We sent her a text. It was unsigned, so her curiosity should get the better of her. Just like every other person."

Ulrich looked astonished. Then his face broke out in a huge grin, "Thanks guys!" He looked at the clock. "Five forty-five! I've got to shower and get dressed. See ya!" He grabbed his normal attire and raced down the hall, waving to his friends. He showered quickly and dressed. Running down the stairs, he pushed through the double doors and ran to the park. When he got there, he saw Yumi sitting with her back against a tree.

"Yumi…" he started. She looked up and saw him.

**Oooh! What will she say? What will she do? Their fate is in my hands! Heehee… I have so much power. Anywho… Read and REVIEW! Bye!**


	3. Forgiven Or Not?

**Hello again. I'm here and this is chapter 3 of Lost In Her Voice. I hope you like it. I do not own Code Lyoko, High School Musical, or anything else that isn't mine. I hope you all like the third chappie!**

Chapter 3:

Yumi scrambled up. She stared at him, "Oh, so it was you who sent me the text. I should have known."

"Yumi… I want to say, I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" he asked.

She shrugged, "It's not like you did anything wrong. The audition doesn't matter that much to me anyway."

"Yes it does. I can tell. Yumi, Theo and the team came to me after you left. They set me up! The entire team stationed themselves throughout the school. When the saw you in the hallway by our lockers, they signaled to Theo and he started to get on to me about the game! Yumi… I'm sorry. Will you do the audition again? Please?" he took a step closer to her.

"Oh… they really did that? No wonder I saw them everywhere. I… I… I forgive you. I'm sorry. I just jumped to conclusions. But what are you going to do about the game? Sissy made her father put it at the exact time of the audition! You can't be in two places at once you know."

His eyes lit up, "You just gave me an idea… and it just might actually work. A guy in tech lab owes me for something. He's really good with electronics. I can ask him if he can rig the game so that I can quickly run off the field and get to the audition. Yeah, but how?"

He started pacing, muttering to himself. He snapped his fingers, "I've got it! The scoring table! If their equipment malfunctions, they'll have to call off the game to get it fixed!"

She nodded enthusiastically, "Good plan. But we only have a day to put it into action. Who is this kid?"

"Tyler… uh… Higgins! Yeah, that was it! But he's only a day student."

"I know where he lives!" He gave her a questioning look. She just shrugged, "Well his little brother is like, Hiroki's best friend. So I've had to take Hiroki over there more times than I can count. I know the route by heart now. Let's not waste any time! Come ON!" Laughing, she grabbed his hand and started running. He stumbled the first few steps, but eventually got his footing back. Soon they arrived in front of an old Victorian-style house. Ulrich rang the doorbell. They heard footsteps come to the door.

"I got it!"

"No I got it!"

"Hey! I was here first!"

"So?"

"Shut up you two! I'LL get it."

A short red-haired boy opened the door. He wore jeans and a t-shirt that said: Keep talking, and I'll pretend I'm still listening. It had a picture of a boy about to fall asleep at a desk by the words.

"Hey! Ulrich! What can I do for you?" the guy high-fived the brunette. Ulrich looked behind him to see two boys wrestling on the ground.

"Oh… GUYS KNOCK IT OFF!" he yelled. The two kids, who also had red hair, stopped fighting and walked into another room that, from the sounds coming from it, apparently had a TV inside. Tyler (the one who answered the door) beckoned them in and shut the door behind them.

"Tyler, I need a favor," said Ulrich.

He shrugged, "Shoot. I owe you anyways."

Ulrich nodded, "Okay, here it is: Tomorrow at six thirty, there's the game. Well, at seven, there's the audition for the musical. I need you to help cause a disturbance. I want you to make a program that will cause the scorer's equipment to malfunction. Can you do that?"

A big grin broke out on the guy's face, "Of course. I can have it go off at six fifty-five. That'll give you time to get into the building, do the audition, and get back in time for the game. How long do you need?"

"Uh… how about fifteen minutes? That'll give us enough time… hopefully," Yumi whispered the last word.

Tyler put an arm around Ulrich and one around Yumi, pulling them in, "Hey, don't worry. Everything will work. Trust me." He pulled back, leaving the two blushing teens standing less than five inches away from each other.

"Well, uh thanks dude. Can you get to work on it now?"

Tyler nodded, "Yeah. I'll bring it to school tomorrow. During break we can attach it and everything. Meet me by my locker before lunch and we'll make our way to the scoring table."

**Oooo! Will they get caught? Will Ulrich let the team in on his secret? Here's a little teaser from the next chapter:**

"How will you get to the audition if we're playing the game at the same time?" asked Odd.

Ulrich smirked, "At lunch we're going to have a little fun with the scoring table."

"Yesss!" cried Theo. The librarian shushed him. He mumbled and apology and said it again, much quieter this time, "I mean…yesss!"

"Anyways, their computers and junk will mess up for about fifteen to twenty minutes and I'll disappear."

**I love writing this. Read and review. I hope you like this chappie and all the rest of the chappies yet to come. Missy Twinkle: Yes, I'm going to put up your favorite story next, LG2. Only she know what that means, so you ppl reading this will have to wait and find out which story I'm talking about. I'll put it at the top of the story, so look for a new story by Mi ChIbO with the initials LG2 (that's not it's actual name. just the initials). Read and Review! See ya!**


	4. Now For The Hacking

**If you are reading this, read my new story, Lyoko Group Two! I just uploaded it. I don't own Code Lyoko or High School Musical. Kay? Here you go:**

Yumi and Ulrich walked quickly to Tyler's locker the next day.

"Do you think it'll work?" asked Ulrich.

Yumi smiled, "If it doesn't, we can chew him out later. Come on! We're going to be late."

They started jogging. The bell rang as soon as they arrived at Tyler's locker. The red-head greeted them. He took a laptop out of his bag.

"I made a program last night. If I can connect this to the scoring equipment and type in a few things, it'll be all set for tonight," Tyler grinned.

Ulrich, Yumi, and Tyler made their way outside to the white tent by the soccer field. Tyler opened the flap and stepped inside.

"We'll keep guard out here," Ulrich whispered. Tyler nodded and went in. Yumi's eyes kept darting around nervously. She started shivering in the cool wind. Ulrich noticed this and handed her the jacket he'd been carrying.

She smiled, "Thanks." Slipping it on, she pulled the sleeves over her hands to keep them warm. "Are you sure you'll be alright? It's kinda chilly out here."

He shrugged, "I'll be fine. It's not like it's twenty degrees out here. Oh look, here comes frosty the snowman," he joked. She laughed, but froze when she saw Jim coming.

"What are you kids doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be having lunch?" he bellowed.

"Well, uh… sir, we were just, um…" out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tyler come out of the back of the tent, "Oh. There's Tyler. He wanted us to wait for him here. He said, err…"

Tyler walked down the field, made a u turn and came up behind Jim, "Hey guys. Okay Ulrich. I have that new play you wanted. Come on, let's all go to the lunch room and I'll show it to you. Oh. Hi Jim! See you around!" he said as he, Ulrich, and Yumi ran all the way to the cafeteria.

"That was close," said Ulrich. Yumi nodded. Tyler waved goodbye and went over to sit next to some other people that they didn't know. The rest of the team came up to Ulrich and Yumi.

"Hey guys! How are you?" asked Ulrich.

"We're fine. But listen, about your audition…" Theo began.

Odd butted in, "How will you get to the audition if we're playing the game at the same time?" he asked.

Ulrich smirked, "At lunch we had a little fun with the scoring table."

"Yesss!" cried Theo. People at a neighboring table shushed him. He mumbled and apology and said it again, much quieter this time, "I mean…yesss!"

"Anyways, their computers and junk will mess up for about fifteen to twenty minutes and I'll disappear," Ulrich smirked.

They all grinned. This was going to be one hectic night that they wouldn't easily forget.

-Last Class Of The Day-

Ulrich was impatiently tapping his foot of the floor. He stared at the clock, willing it to go faster. Yumi put her hand on his arm.

"Ulrich, calm down. Seriously, you are _way_ too anxious. Everything'll be fine," she smiled at him. They were in Science, their last class of the day. The bell rang. Ulrich jumped from his seat, grabbed Yumi's hand, and ran to the soccer field with her in tow. She laughed and went to go sit on the bleachers while Ulrich went into the locker rooms. A few minutes later, he came out in full uniform. He grabbed a ball from the bag beside one of the goals. He dribbled it down the field as the rest of the team joined him and also got into uniform. Odd stole the ball from Ulrich, only to get it stolen back and kicked into the goal.

Yumi took out her notebook and began to draw.

**I hope you like the chappie. It's kinda short… I've done longer, as you may have seen with my other story, Into the Goal. Read that one too! Please? I'm going to… oh never mind, it'll be a surprise. Guess what Yumi's drawing and I'll dedicate the next chappie to you! Read and Review. Lire et réexaminer! Lesen Sie und überprüfen Sie! ****閱讀和檢查****! Leggere e riesaminare! (if u don't know what all these things say, they say Read and Review!)**


	5. Behind My Mask

**Okay this chappie is dedicated to the following ppls:**

**Ulrich Stern**

**Mylinda Antoinette**

**YumiwithUlrichalways**

**All you other ppl out there did a good job guessing, but I'm sorry… you didn't guess correctly. Anywho, I hope you like chapter 5 of Lost In Her Voice. (have any of you noticed that I use the words 'I hope you like this chappie' a lot? I have… but I can't find a better phrase.) Oops! I almost forgot! I don't own Code Lyoko or high School musical… or any of the songs from it… or anything else that isn't mine. Kay? Kay. On with the story!**

.: One Hour Later :.

"Hey, that's good!" Yumi jumped as Ulrich came up behind her. She blushed as he picked up her notebook, which had fallen to the ground when she jumped, and inspected the picture. It was of him, Odd, and Theo. He was stealing the ball from Odd and Theo was running to them in the background.

"Thank you," she said quietly, taking the notebook he handed back to her. She tucked it under her arm along with her other books, "Why aren't you practicing?"

"Jim lets us out to roam around town before a big game. He says it helps us 'loosen up'" he grinned, "Hey you wanna come? The team and I were thinking about going to Brusters®."

"Oh, well, uh…" she looked down. _'How do you answer a question like that? If I say yes, will he think of it as a date? Or as just a friendly outing?'_

Ulrich took her hand in both of his, massaging her knuckles, "It won't be the same without you. Please? For me."

Her heart skipped a beat, "I, um… I-I don't know. After all, the team needs to loosen up together and I don't want to intrude." He pulled her forward.

"Don't' worry, you won't be. I promise," he breathed. Her face turned a deeper shade of red as he slipped his arms around her waist.

"Okay… I-I guess." The corner of her mouth turned up and they both started to lean in.

"Hey Ulrich! You coming or not? You too Yumi! Come on you lovebirds! We're ready to go!" The called up from the field. Yumi jumped away from Ulrich. He smirked and led her down. He jumped to the ground. Yumi's foot caught on the last step and she fell. The team yelled and she shut her eyes, waiting for the impact that was bound to come. But it never did. She felt herself fall onto something (or someone winkwink) and two strong arms braced her. She cautiously opened her eyes to find herself looking into Ulrich's brown ones.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a serious voice. She nodded, stood up, brushed herself off, and went with Ulrich to join the rest of the team. They all walked a block to Brusters® and stood in line. When it came to be Ulrich and Yumi's turn, the brunette turned to Yumi.

"What flavor?" he asked.

"Uh, strawberry. But… Ulrich no!" she put her hand out to stop him, but he'd already gone up to the counter and paid for his and Yumi's ice cream.

She blushed as he came back with two cones, one of which he handed to her.

"I could've paid for it myself," she whispered as she took the ice cream he handed her.

He smiled, "I know. But I wanted to. And nothing you say can make me regret it."

She smiled and they sat down on a bench. Ulrich finished his cone first and sat back and watched the sun sink lower in the sky. Yumi finished and also looked at the sun.

"It's so beautiful," she said quietly as the pinks and purples appeared in the blue sky.

"Yeah, it is," he grinned. She shivered and he scooted closer to her.

"Oh. I still have your jacket. Here," she started to take the jacket off, but he stopped her, pulling it up around her shoulders.

"Keep it. It's not like Jack Frost is going to jump out of nowhere and blow on me," he laughed. She joined in. After a few minutes, their laughter died down and they sat in silence.

"Ulrich, can I ask you something?" she asked, hugging her shoulders.

"Sure, what is it?" he asked.

She was quiet for a moment. Then, very softly, she asked, "Why do you think we're here? Humans in general, I mean. It's like… we all have some purpose, but we don't know what it is. Have you ever felt that there's more to life than we've ever known? I know that one human being can't know everything there is about life, but it all fits…"

He smirked, "I'm just trying my best to live up to my dad's expectations. That's all I'm here for," he took on a German accent that had a little bit of mockery in it, "'Get good grades… oh, there's no time to study, get your game on! Now I don't understand why you're almost failing this class. Oh, son you need to practice more. Close that Phantom of the Opera script of yours and get out on the field.'" Suddenly realizing what he said he clammed up. She looked up at him.

"You… are an actor," she whispered. Realizing her tone, she stated, "Oh, I don't mean that in a bad way. You must be gr-"

"I don't really want to talk about my acting. My dad hates it when I'm in a play. Musicals especially. I… well, you probably don't want to hear it," he stood up, "We should be heading back to school."

"Ulrich, it's not even six thirty. We have time. Wait! Ulrich!" she shouted as he started to walk off. She jogged to catch up with him. She grasped his elbow, forcing him to stop.

"What?" he asked. She looked around. Seeing no one, she pulled him into the woods by the school.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. She ignored him and just pulled on his arm until they came to a giant oak tree.

"Okay we're here. What do you want?" he grumbled.

She put a hand on his cheek and turned his face to hers, "Why doesn't your dad like you to act?"

He remained silent.

"Ulrich, please… tell me. I might be able to help."

He kept his head down and answered in a voice so soft that it was barely audible, "Acting killed my mother." A single tear trickled down his cheek.

She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth, "Oh, Ulrich I'm so sorry… I didn't know!"

He fell backwards, his back against the trunk of the tree, and slid down to the leaf-covered floor. He put his head in his hands, "She was in the play, The Phantom Of The Opera. When the chandelier fell, well in the building it had these big wires where it would slide down onto the stage and crash. The wires they, they… broke. It fell on my mother. One of the crystals pierced her heart. She died instantly."

Yumi knelt down beside him and hugged him.

"That is why… I want to act. To fulfill the dream that she never got a chance to. To live the life that she had wanted. To be what she had wanted to be- and would have been- if the chandelier hadn't taken her life. I was three. She died on my birthday."

"I never knew…" she started.

"Hah. No one did. Now my dad forbids me from being in any production. As the years have gone by, I noticed that I had put on a mask. My friends and everyone else saw the me that was the strong and silent, but no one knew the real me. The one that grieved every day for the loss of his mother. The one that had to become the sports star as cover for his true feelings. I may have been good at soccer, but my mother passed on to me her passion for acting. I've never wanted anything more in my life than for my father to allow me to act. I wish, that one day… he'd just accept me for who I am. Not a soccer guy, not just the guy that's the coolest in the school according to everyone else, but as the person I really want to be… me."

Yumi stood up, her eyes closed. She turned away. She knew that Ulrich needed to be alone. What startled her was the voice that came from behind her. The voice of an entirely different person:

(Ulrich:)

Living in my own world

Didn't understand

That anything can happen

When you take a chance

Yumi opened her eyes. She began to sing part two while turning around to face him.

(Yumi:)

I never believed in

What I couldn't see

I never opened my heart

To all the possibilities

(Both:)

I know that something has changed

Never felt this way

And right here tonight

This could be the start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of something new

(Ulrich:)

Now who'd of ever thought that

(Both:)

We'd both be here tonight

(Yumi:)

And the world looks so much brighter

With you by my side

(Both:)

I know that something has changed

Never felt this way

I know it for real

This could be the start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of something new

(Ulrich:)

I never knew that it could happen

Till it happened to me

(Yumi:)

I didn't know it before

But now it's easy to see

(Both:)

It's a start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

That it's the start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of something new

Start of something new

Yumi and Ulrich wound up very close to one another. They both leaned in…

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

**Ah-hahaha! Evil cliffie! Oh well, I guess you'll just have to live with it. Some of you ppl were very close to guessing the right answer. Now here's another contest: Who just yelled "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" If you guess right, I'll dedicate the next chappie to you! Kay? Read and Review ppls! BYEBYES!**


	6. 5 Minutes? Run!

**Heya ppls! Sorry it took so long to update. I had two school projects, I was working on yet _another_ story that I just made up and I was writing a song. So I was pretty busy. I just got back from Myrtle Beach too, so… yeah. Here you go! This chappie is dedicated to YumiwithUlrichalways and Mylinda Antoinette. Great job you guys! Some of you had really good guesses… but it was…**

Yumi and Ulrich jumped as Jim pushed his way through the bush. Jim came up to Ulrich.

"Come on! We have five minutes to get to the game!" he yelled.

"WHAT?" screamed Ulrich and Yumi in unison.

Ulrich grabbed Yumi's hand and ran as fast as he could to the field. They reached the field in record time, Jim panting behind them. Ulrich turned to her.

"Good luck," she whispered.

He grinned and kissed her on the cheek before running into the locker rooms. He remerged minutes later, dressed in his uniform and ready for the game. He looked up to see Yumi, waving at him amongst all his other fans. He smiled and ran onto the field to join his teammates.

"Ulrich, so nice of you to join us," Odd smirked. Ulrich rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Odd. Okay everyone… remember… when you see the scoreboard malfunction, I'm gone," he said, jerking his thumb toward the building. They all nodded and Ulrich stuck his hand in the middle of the circle they had formed.

"LET'S DO THIS!" he yelled. His teammates cheered and put their hands on top of his.

"One… two… THREE!" Ulrich laughed as they all screamed like maniacs and threw their hands up in the air. The people in the stands cheered as they all took their places on the field.

The announcer's voice rang through the stands, "Welcome to the last game of the season. The one all you folks have been waiting for… THE CHAMPIONSHIP!" There was an enthusiastic roar among the crowd. "Today we have the two undefeated schools here… Riverthatch and Kadic Academy!" The solid red side of the bleachers cheered for their team while the blue supporters cheered for Kadic.

"And now for the kickoff!"

Ulrich backed up with a look of determination on his face. He sprinted forward and kicked the ball a good three quarters of the way to the goal. The other team got hold of the ball and started to dribble it toward their goal. Odd stole it and kicked it to Theo, who ran down field, and passed it to Ulrich, who kicked it into the goal.

"GOAL! Kadic one, Riverthatch zero.'

Ulrich pumped a fist in the air and yelled, "YEAH!"

Yumi checked the clock. It was 6:35. She relaxed and laid back against the bar behind her that was connected to the bleachers. She smiled as the game progressed. Kadic pulled ahead, then Riverthatch caught up. Ulrich and his teammates apparently couldn't stand it. They pulled ahead yet again, this time dominating by 27 points. The score was 29 to 2, in Kadic's favor. Yumi checked to clock again at the exact moment Ulrich looked up as well. It was a minute till the scoreboard would malfunction. Yumi got up and made her way through the stands. She stood by the bleachers just as the scoreboard emitted sparks. The numbers started getting all mixed up. Ulrich high-fived Odd and Theo, grabbed his jacket from the bench, and went to meet Yumi. He took her hand in his and they both ran to the auditorium. Sissy and Jorge were just beginning their song. The two teens slipped in behind the drama teacher in the second row, very out of breath. Sissy stuck up her nose in disgust as she spotted Ulrich and Yumi in the audience. She started to sing in her obnoxious voice with Jorge, whose voice was _way_ to low for the song.

Ulrich looked over at Yumi, She was watching Sissy and Jorge intently. She noticed him staring and turned her head and smiled at him. He blushed and looked back at the stage. She placed a hand on his knee. He lifted his head and she felt him place his hand over hers. She too blushed as he rubbed her fingers with his thumb. They were interrupted when the drama teacher started clapping.

"Bravo, bravo. Now let's see… Ulrich Stern and Yumi Ishiyama? You're up next," she adjusted her glasses and fiddled with her papers. The two got up and made their way toward the stage.

**JIM! IT WAS JIM THAT YELLED AT THEM! Okay, so now that that's cleared up I'll go write more for Into the Goal. Don't forget to Read and Review ppls! I luv reading them! No, it doesn't make me feel warm and fuzzy inside… (Warm and fuzzy... psh…) it just makes me feel good. Not, I repeat, NOT warm and fuzzy! Anything but! Oh, and can anyone guess what the next chappie's gonna be about? Huh? Huh? Canyacanyacanya? I might put a contest at the end of the rest of all the chappies… maybe… it's fun reading all the funny guesses… But the ones for this chappie were good… keep up the good guessing ppls! (while I try and keep up with my deadlines for updating…)**


	7. Enjoy It While It Lasts

**I don't own Code Lyoko… sniff sniff… OKAY DON'T RUB IT IN! Geeze…okay, I don't have much to say, so here you go:**

"Okay, now it says here on your papers that you will be singing a song called… Breaking Free. Is that correct?" asked the drama teacher.

They both nodded.

"And did you provide the stereo worker with the CD two weeks in advance?"

Again, they nodded.

"Have you ever been in any musical, talent show, play, or any other performance before this one?"

"Uhhh… my kindergarten play? I was a bean sprout…" said Yumi, blushing.

"The Phantom of the Opera, Goldilocks and the Three Bears, Peter Pan, Pinocchio, the Nutcracker, Romeo and Juliet, Aladdin's Lamp, the Prince of Egypt, the Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe, Fiddler on the Roof, the Frog Prince, the Third Wish, the Music Man, the Sound of Music, Santa Clause is Coming to Town, the Night Before Christmas, the Best Christmas Pageant Ever… oh… do you want me to stop there?" asked Ulrich sheepishly. The drama teacher and Yumi were starting at him as though he'd lost his mind.

"Well, that's… that's quite a lot of plays. I'm sure you have the experience. Now, why don't you two just get up onstage and sing your audition song!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" hissed Yumi. He just shrugged and signaled to the person at the stereo to start the song. The instrumental started and Ulrich began to sing:

Ulrich:

We're soarin', flyin',

There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach

Yumi:

If we're tryin', so we're breakin' free

Ulrich:

You know the world can see us,

In a way that's different than who we are

Yumi:

Creating space between us, till we're separate hearts

Both:

But your faith, it gives me strength,

Strength to believe

Ulrich:

We're breakin' free

Yumi:

We're soarin'

Ulrich:

Flyin'

Both:

There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach

Ulrich:

If we're tryin'

Both:

Yeah we're breakin' free

Ulrich:

Oh we're breakin' free

Yumi:

Ooohhhhhhh

Ulrich:

Can you feel it building,

Like a wave the ocean just can't control

Yumi:

Connected by a feeling

Both:

Ohhhhh

Yumi:

In our very soul

Ulrich:

Very soul

Both:

Rising till it lifts us up,

So everyone can see

Ulrich:

We're breakin' free

Yumi:

We're soarin'

Ulrich:

Flyin'

Both:

There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach

Ulrich:

If we're tryin'

Both:

Yeah we're breakin' free

Ulrich:

Oh we're breakin' free

Yumi:

Ohhhhh

Runnin'

Ulrich:

Climbin'

To get to that place

Both:

To be all that we can be

Ulrich:

Now's the time

Both:

So we're breakin' free

Ulrich:

We're breakin' free

Both:

Oooh yaaaaa

Ulrich:

More than hope,

More than faith

Yumi:

This is true,

This is fate,

And together

Both:

We see it coming

Ulrich:

More than you,

More than me

Yumi:

Not a want, but a need

Both:

Both of us breakin free

Yumi:

Soarin'

Ulrich:

Flyin'

Both:

There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach

If we're tryin'

Ulrich:

Yeah we're breakin' free

Yumi:

Breakin' free

We're runnin'

Ulrich:

Oohhh climbin'

Both:

To get to the place to be all that we can be,

Now's the time

Ulrich:

Now's the time

Yumi:

So we're breakin' free

Ulrich:

Oh breakin' free

Yumi:

Ohhh

Both:

You know the world can see us,

In a way that's different than who we are

Yumi and Ulrich bowed and looked up to see almost the entire school in the small auditorium. The student body was clapping and whistling and screaming (pst… just so you know, the girls love Ulrich… duh… Oh, who am I kidding? He's the heartthrob of the school! Well, I guess you all knew that… ANYwho…). Yumi saw her parents in the crowd and she smiled and waved at them. The curtains closed and Ulrich turned to Yumi.

"I guess we'll see who won in a few days," he said. She nodded and stared into his eyes. They both started to lean forward.

"Hey Ulrich! The game is starting again in one minute!" Odd yelled from the side of the stage.

"Okay, I'm coming!" Ulrich yelled. He hesitated, then kissed Yumi on the cheek and rushed outside, slipping out of his jacket.

Yumi sighed, _'who am I kidding?'_ she thought, _'he doesn't like me the way I like him. That friendly kiss on the cheek was just that- friendly…'_ Again, she sighed and made her way through all the students in the hallway (me: how did she get there? Chika: you're the author! You should know! Me: fine… she was walking while she was thinking… okay? Good! Everybody's happy!). She ended up sitting in the stands thinking _'Okay, now how did I get here?'_ But she ignored the thought and watched Ulrich on the field.

The game ended with Kadic dominating with a 32 to 2 victory (a little out of the ordinary… but the other team was really bad. They just stood there. I know what you're thinking, _'if they're so bad then why are they undefeated?' _Well here's the reason: they were undefeated was because all the other teams forfeited at the sight of them… they're really mean looking and ugly too… You know, I just realized that most of Yumi's thoughts are almost exactly what I say in my authoress' notes… weird… Oh yeah! Back to the story!). It ended at about 9:00. Yumi was the last one to come down off the bleachers. She walked out onto the center of the field and just stood there, gazing up at the starlit sky. She breathed in the night air deeply and let it out. It was so beautiful at night. The moon was full and it shone down on her with its cratered face. She closed her eyes and just listened. There were sounds coming from the gym where a dance was being held to celebrate the victory for Kadic. The crickets were chirping and the wind was whispering through the leaves of the trees in the forest. Owls hooted every now and then, adding to the beautiful nightlife sound. Opening her eyes again, she looked at the shinning moon. She heard footsteps behind her and she whipped around, kicking out at the person approaching her. It was Ulrich. He grabbed her foot before it hit him in the chest. She blushed, and thanked the lord that it was dark so he couldn't se her reddened face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said and lowered her foot.

"It's okay. Natural reflexes. I would've done the same thing," he smiled.

She looked at her feet, "Yeah." There was an awkward silence between the two of them.

"Yumi…" he began.

At the same time, she started, "Ulrich…"

They both stopped.

"You first," said Yumi,

"Yumi… what happened in the forest and on the stage…" she put a finger on his lips.

"It's okay. If you didn't mean it, it's all right," she whispered. Then she turned her back on him, a single tear running down her cheek, and started to head home.

"No Yumi!" he grabbed her arm and spun her around, "I-I…"

The two jumped as Sissy's obnoxious voice rang clearly through the air.

"Uuuulllllllllllrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiicccccccchhhhhhhhh! The entire school is waiting for you in the gym! We're about to announce the MVP of the year too! Come on!" the black-haired girl grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the gym. He looked back at Yumi with a 'help-me' look in his eyes. She giggled and just strutted past then, shooting a 'sorry-no-can-do-get-out-of-it-yourself' look. He glared playfully at her and she just smirked and flounced (that's a funny word… flounced… flouncedflouncedflouncedflouncedflounced… okay… my moment is over…) over to the gym.

She got in the doors and waited by the doors. She snickered as she noticed Ulrich and Sissy make a grand entrance into the room. Ulrich saw Yumi and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sissy, I promised Yumi that I would meet her here. So… goodbye," he pried her arm off of his and made his way over to Yumi.

"Aww, can widdle Ulrich not take cware of himswelf?" she said teasingly.

"Maybe. It's just that stubborn old you wouldn't help me," he narrowed his eyes and got a mischievous look on his face.

She started to back away, laughing madly, but she ended up backing into the wall. He slowly advanced on her and grabbed her arm. He pulled her onto the dance floor, laughing as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Come on, Ishiyama," he grinned, "Show the world how _you_ dance."

"Oh no, please. Ulrich, I'm begging you… I-I don't dance," she whispered.

"Heh, that makes two of us."

"You can't dance either?"

"No. Why do you think I stand against the wall the entire time?"

"Uh…"

He smiled, "Exactly. Here, I'll make you a deal. I'll dance if you'll dance."

"Okay, but only once!"

He raised his eyebrows, "Uh-HUH. Now we'll just see about that." She suddenly blushed as a slow song came on. He just smirked and took her hands in his. He placed them around his neck and put his on her hips. She was stiff at first, but relaxed as he drew her in closer. She might as well enjoy it while it lasted.

**Aww, that was sweet, don't you agree? Okay, okay, I know… it wasn't all that long, I've done longer… especially on Into the Goal… which is also updated now. Okay? OKAY? Kaykay… now… if you guys can get me 50 reviews, I'll be happy to update. Wait, something tells me that you'll all review to make me continue and the reviews will come in really fast and I'll have to update soon, like I promised. Oh well… READ AND REVIEW PEOPLES! But give me time… Hey, you know what? This might be the end of the story… oh fine, one more chappie, but that's it! Just kidding… there's still about three more chappies to go. Then I'll have all of 2 stories finished! (chika: out of….?) (me: um… heh heh… 15?) (Chika: idiotic procrastinator) (ME:P to u too!)**


	8. I Trip, I Fall, Then I'm Saved!

**Not much to say, other than I don't Own Code: Lyoko or High School Musical. Sorry to burst your bubble. Anywho… here's chapter 8.**

Yumi walked into the school. Ulrich met up with he by the door, "Hey!"

"Hi!" she smiled at him, remembering last night. Ulrich had won the MVP award and they had both danced to every song the DJ had played- together.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! They're posting what parts we got on the bulletin board outside the office before lunch. You wanna go after third period? That would be… uh…" he tried to remember his schedule.

Yumi laughed, "Forget your order of classes already, Sherlock? That'd be right after Italian. Remember?"

"Uhhh… no?" he smiled guiltily. She laughed and twirled the combination on her locker as they reached it. She got out her books and waited for Ulrich. He couldn't get his locker to work, "Stupid, stupid, stupid…" he muttered. She put her hand on top of his and he looked down at her.

"Let me try. What's the combination?" she asked politely.

'You can _try_, but I doubt you'll be able to get it. The combo is twelve right, four left, thirty-seven right. But I don't think y-" Yumi cut him off by opening the locker after fiddling with the lock for a second.

"Ah, never doubt girls," she giggled at his shocked expression.

"Whatever," he grumbled.

She laughed and kissed him on the cheek, "See you in first period!" She hurried away before he could see the blush that was forming on her cheeks. He reached up and touched the place where she had kissed him lightly. He gathered his books, shut his locker, and walked to class with a goofy gin on his face.

When he walked into class, he saw Yumi perched on a desk talking to Aelita. Her back was turned to him. He walked up behind her.

"Hello again," he smiled. She turned and beamed at him. The bell rang and she got up to go to her seat.

On the way to her chair, Sissy stuck out her foot. Yumi didn't see it in time and she tripped over it. She turned around so that she would fall on her back, but instead, she felt someone grab her and pull her up quickly.

When she opened her eyes, she was sitting in Ulrich's lap and Sissy was fuming. "Sorry!" she squeaked and she got off of him and continued to her seat, her face turning a dark shade of red.

She got to her chair by Aelita and sat down.

"Okay, I want to know how I was first falling, then sitting in Ulrich's lap," she blushed darker as she found out she was thinking aloud.

"Well," said Aelita, causing Yumi to jump, "Sissy tripped you, then Ulrich caught you and pulled you up but you still had momentum from the fall and you fell onto his lap."

"Oh," Yumi whispered as the teacher came in. She snuck a peek over her shoulder at Ulrich, who sat behind her with Jeremy, and saw him looking at her, a gentle smile on his face. She quickly turned her attention back to the teacher and took out her notebook. The teacher, Mrs. Mamo (this is actually a real person… except she teaches fourth graders…), turned around to write something on the board and Yumi started as she felt a piece of paper hit her square between the shoulder blade. On the floor, there was a little piece of paper folded into a football and on the outside it had her name on it.

She quickly made sure the teacher wasn't looking and placed her shoe on it, sliding it over so that it was within reach. Picking it up, she glanced at Mrs. Mamo again and opened the note.

_Yumi, are you okay? I'm sorry if Ulrich hurt you… the creep. Would you be willing to go out with me today? It's Friday, so we won't have to worry about a curfew._

_-William-_

'I would rather go out with a dead sewer rat than him, the idiot. And calling Ulrich a creep? He saved me from falling and hurting myself!' Yumi fumed and wrote "NO!" in big letters with a red marker. She threw it at William and he opened it eagerly. A frown creased his forehead and he tried to write something else, but the teacher snatched up the note and read it.

"Mr. Dunbar, please do not pass notes in my class. If you're having problems with your love life then prepare be put down AFTER my class. Don't bother a poor little girl with getting in trouble, because I guarantee that she will hold a grudge," and with that the teacher threw the note in the trashcan with the whole class laughing. Ulrich caught Yumi's eye. She immediately turned away.

'What if he hates me? What if he thinks I sat on him on purpose? What if- oh I just need to stop it with the 'what ifs',' she thought to herself. She felt a tap on her shoulder as the bell rang (the class went by fast, I know… bear with me). She gathered her stuff and turned around. Ulrich was standing there. He took her hand and kissed it.

"See you next period," he smiled. She beamed and followed him out of the door. He went to Typing while she went to Art. Her next two classes went by quickly, especially 3rd period. When the bell signaled it was time for lunch, Ulrich came up beside Yumi.

"You ready?" he asked. She nodded and they made their way to the office.

"Let's see who won."

When they got to the bulletin board, the entire hall was empty.

"I guess we got let out early," said Ulrich. They both walked up and looked at the pink list that was pinned up.

**Ah hahahaha! Evil little cliffie! Yeah, I know, it was really short… oh well! Live with it! Okay… I'm really bored… now time for another story! Yay! I've also updated 'Into the Goal' for all u ppl who like that story. Now can anyone guess what the play is going to be? It's going to be my own, based off a book by Gail Carson Levine. Do you know what it is? Tell me in your reviews. READ AND REVIEW PPLS! And just sos you know… I don't care about flames… FLAME ME FOR ALL I CARE! I hope you liked this chappie.**


	9. I Will Cry No More For You

**I'm sick and I'm bored, so I'm going to write more on my stories. I don't own Code Lyoko, or High School Musical, OR the book, Once Upon A Marigold. I hope you like chapter nine of Lost in Her Voice. It almost (but only ALMOST) made me cry while I was writing parts of it. So here u go:**

Ulrich ran his finger down the list until he came to a stop at his name:

Ulrich Stern…………………………………….Christian

Yumi Ishiyama…………………………………Marigold

Edward DeMonterio…………………………………..Ed

Melissa Cohen………………………….The Tooth Fairy

Sissy Delmas……………………………Queen Olympia

Jorge Evans……………………………...King Swithbert

Jerry Green…………………………………...Brother #1

Tommy Elder………………………………...Brother #2

(And on, and on… I don't want to make up that many names… there are too many characters…) Ulrich grinned and hugged Yumi, spinning around with her in his grasp, "We did it! We got the lead parts in Once Upon A Marigold!"

Yumi's eyes shone with happiness as his arms tightened around her. Ulrich let her go and held her at arms' length. She peeled her eyes away from his penetrating gaze and started at her shoes.

"Ulrich can I ask you something?" she asked quietly, scuffing her shoes on the white tile floor.

"Yeah, sure! What is it?" he gave her a heart-stopping grin that made her melt inside. She was quiet for a moment.

"Uh… Yumi?" he ducked his head down a little, catching her gaze (in my story… well in all of them, Ulrich's taller than Yumi… most of the time).

"I was just wondering if-" she was cut off as an annoying, high-pitched voice echoed throughout the hall.

"Oh, is little Yumi crying? Did she not beat me out? I'm being silly, of course she didn't beat me! I mean, who could? My acting skills are way better. Now let me see that sheet. But I don't really need to check it, do I? I of course got the part of Marigold," Sissy strutted up toward the bulletin board, She bent over slightly, trying to look 'cute' for her crush (Ulrich).

"Oh Ulrich, it looks like we'll be playing the romantic leads together!" she squealed.

"I beg to differ," Ulrich scoffed, releasing Yumi from his grip, "Look at the list once more." Sissy did and almost instantly her facial expression turned from joy to a look of pure disgust.

"What? How? I'm a much better actress than _her_! How did _she_ get the part!" Sissy shrieked.

"Uhh… she's like, the best actress in the school. She doesn't scare everybody else off. She plays fair. And she doesn't think to highly of herself. She's not as selfish as you are about winning the part either," Ulrich smirked at the furious look on the arrogant girl's face. Sissy growled, but immediately calmed and took a step toward Ulrich.

"Oh well, when we're together, we don't have to _act_ about being romantic. Because of course, you love me even though I didn't get the part that I rightfully deserved. Am I right, Ulrich dear?" she flipped her hair and pressed her body to his, "Oh, this position feels so right, don't you agree?" Before he had time to react, she had wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a long kiss. Yumi looked down at the floor again, broken-hearted. She crossed her arms, her shoulders hunched. Sissy broke the kiss and flounced away happily.

"See you later, Ulrich dear," she smiled sweetly at him over her shoulder.

Ulrich was standing there looking dumbstruck. He turned to stare at Yumi with a shocked expression on his face. He shook himself mentally and turned to Yumi. She looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. One tear escaped and ran down her cheek, leaving a trail of moisture after it. He reached up a hand to wipe away the tear that was trickling down her face, but she pulled back, her face turned slightly to the side. She looked up at him from the corner of her eyes, which were sad and empty.

"Yumi," he whispered exasperatedly. He reached out to grab her hand as she uncrossed her arms, but she harshly lashed out at it. A stinging pain was sent chorusing through his fingers, even though it barely hurt, her actions stung him. Not in his hand, but in his heart. He was appalled at her reaction. She apparently had taken his frozen state as an indication that he liked Sissy. He massaged his reddening hand with his other. Tears spilt from Yumi's eyes and she didn't look like she regretted hitting him at all. By this time, many students had entered the hall and were staring at Ulrich and Yumi with wide eyes. Those who had seen their actions were whispering to others about what had happened.

Then, she spoke, "And to think… I thought…" She didn't continue. All she did was whip around and push through the growing crowd, Ulrich hot on her heels.

Suddenly, she felt a rough hand grab her wrist. She turned around, expecting to see Ulrich, but instead caught a glimpse of William.

"What do _you_ want?" she asked, her voice devoid of emotion.

"I'm asking you to reconsider my offer, Ishiyama. Ulrich Stern doesn't deserve you. He's a cheating backstabber. Did you hear that he once dated Emily and Josie (an unimportant OC) at the same time? He really was a player," said William. He smirked as even more tears ran down her face. But then, she did what he never had considered her doing. She reached up a hand and slapped him smartly across his cheek.

She glared at him with cold eyes, "And you can guarantee that I'll be holding a grudge." She kicked him between the legs and he doubled over in pain, letting go of her wrist, which was now purple and bruised. Again, she ran away from the crowd. Her emotions were going haywire.

_I shouldn't have run from Ulrich._

**Well he deserved it. He could have told me he liked Sissy. That would've saved me the embarrassment of him finding out that I like- _liked_- him.**

_But what if he was still bowled over by her actions? What if in reality, he feels the same way about you that you do to him?_

**What are you talking about! I don't like him anymore!**

_I wouldn't be so sure of that. You wouldn't have cried about another girl kissing him if you hadn't cared. Would you now?_

**Oh, this is stupid! Why am I talking to myself?**

_Because who else are you going to talk to?_

Yumi looked around her. There wasn't a soul in sight. It took her only a moment to realize her surroundings… the park. The exact place she had met the man who had caused her so much pain. Yep, she was definitely in the park. Where else would Ulrich's favorite tree be? She felt the hot liquid pour from her eyes once more, but this time she furiously wiped it away.

_**I will cry no more for you, Ulrich Stern.**_

**Aww… it's so sad! But she never told him that she liked him though… yet she thinks she did. Oh well… Will Yumi ever forgive Ulrich? Will she cancel her part in the play? Who knows! Only I do! Mua hahahaha! I hope you liked it. Read and Review!**


	10. A Bruise She Left, Her Heart He Tore

**I have nothing random or important to say, other than 'I don't own Code Lyoko or High School Musical' and 'This chappie's pretty long, so be lucky!' That's it for now. On it goes…**

Yumi sank down on the edge of the fountain. How did that happen? That was the question she kept on asking herself. But every time she came to the same conclusion: He loved Sissy. Just like the old saying, The hardest thing to witness is watching your love, love another. She shook her head.

**I don't love him anymore! So that saying isn't true for me!**

_Are you sure?_

**Positive. Stop pestering me about it!**

_Okay, but what about the audition?_

**To #! with that. Since Ulrich loves Sissy, she can have the part. I'm quitting.**

_Why?_

**Because, at the end of the book, it says they get married and kiss. Like he's going to want that to happen.**

_You can't be so sure. Hey, what's with the waterworks? I thought we said there would be no more tears._

**Yeah, just like the saying "The one who made you cry isn't worth your tears. Because the one who loves you wouldn't make you cry." Well he certainly isn't worth anything to me!**

_Really? Look deeper into your heart. You still love him, don't you?_

"NO I DON'T!" she yelled out loud. She realized what she'd done and blushed. Thankfully there was nobody around to hear her scream. She sighed and leaned forward, her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands and softly started to sing.

"Look at me, you may think you see who I really am, but you'll never know me.

Every day, it's as if I play a part.

Now I see, if I wear a mask, I can fool the world.

But I cannot fool my heart."

She got up, still singing and began to walk around to the other side of the fountain.

"Who is that girl I see?

Staring straight, back at me.

When will my reflection show,

Who I am inside?"

She leaned against the cool tiles and stared into the water. Her words seemed to bounce off the surface of the liquid and back at her. She put her hand in and touched the stone at the bottom.

"I am now,

In a world where I have to hide my heart,

And what I believe in.

But somehow,

I will show the world what's inside my heart,

And be loved for who I am."

She pushed of the fountain and started walking again. Her footsteps echoed silently through the forest and so did her voice.

"Who is that girl I see?

Staring straight, back at me.

Why is my reflection someone I don't know?

Must I pretend that I'm,

Someone else

For all time?

When will my reflection show,

Who I am inside?"

She looked around as the browning leaves blew in circles around her. Suddenly, she saw Ulrich's face as a picture being made by the leaves.

"There's a heart that must be free,

To fly.

And that burns,

With a need to know,

The reason why."

She slowly started shaking her head. Vigorously, she kept shaking it as she pushed through the picture.

"Why must we all conceal,

What we need,

How we feel.

Must there be a secret me,

I'm forced to hide."

She came to a stop by a small pond and squatted down beside it. She put her fingers in the water and watched as a small turtle shrunk away and the fish darted around.

"I won't pretend that I'm,

Someone else,

For all time.

When will my reflection show,

Who I am inside?"

A single tear fell into the water, shattering her reflection.

"When will my reflection show,

Who I am inside?

Oh, oh, yeah…"

"Why?" she whispered. She just bowed her head. Her phone beeped. She took it out and saw that she had 26 new messages… all from _Ulrich_.

She deleted them all without even bothering to listen to them. She got up and walked quietly back to the school. She saw many people on the way, and most of them congratulated her on getting the part of Marigold. She just explained that she wasn't taking the part and walked on, leaving whomever it was, shocked.

Then Ulrich saw her. He was standing talking to Milly, a girl who worked on the school newspaper, when she strutted past, ignoring him.

"Yumi!" he cried. She closed her eyes, her head down, and continued on her way to the drama teacher's office. Ulrich seized her elbow and forced her to turn and face him.

"Get off of me!" she screamed.

"No," he said gruffly, 'I won't." She glared at him. Then she swung out wildly, punching him in the cheek. He fell back, clutching his face. She stared at him, her eyes cold.

"It's called self-defense. And I would have kicked you, but we wouldn't want to have you out of your soccer career, now would we?" she asked icily.

"Yumi," he whispered, He grabbed her arm as she made to walk away. "Please, let me explain!"

"NO! YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE!" she yelled.

"Then let me kiss you," he said calmly. She stood there in shock and he put his hands on her shoulders and leaned forward. She came to her senses and mentally shook herself.

"N-n-n-NO!" she pulled away from him and ran. Breaking her promise to herself, she let the tears out, not caring who saw. She ran into somebody and looked up. It was Odd.

"Yumi? What's the matter?" he asked as she regained her balance.

"N-nothing Odd," she choked out.

"It sure doesn't look like nothing to me. Come on, Yumi. Out with it, what's wrong?"

She started to shake her head, then stopped and sobbed out, "Everything."

"Well that sure narrows it down," Odd laughed. Yumi let out a sound that was a cross between a laugh and a gurgle. Odd put a hand on her back. "Yumi, I want to help. But I can't help if I don't know what's wrong. Do you want me to go find Ulrich?"

The quavering smile that had graced her features just a minute ago disappeared and she burst into tears again.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Odd pulled her into a friendly hug.

"He's what's wrong," she whispered, "He's screwed."

Odd was shocked, _Yumi_ saying this about _Ulrich_? Aelita came up to them.

"Um, what's going on?" she asked.

"Ulrich," Odd muttered. He released Yumi and Aelita placed a hand on the raven's shoulder. "I don't know why though."

"I'll tell you later, Odd," Aelita whispered.

Yumi heard her, "No, Aei. Go ahead and tell him," she said in a watery voice, "He has a right to know. And I don't care anymore. Anyways, I'll be going. I have to quit my part in the play at the moment and I've already had too many distractions." She turned around and started to walk off. Aelita gave Odd worried look.

"Yumi, it's obvious, you know. You do still care about Ulrich," odd crossed his arms at her retreating back.

She stopped and turned her head to the side so that they could see the cold expression on her face, "Ulrich who?' Odd's arms fell to his sides and his mouth dropped open. Aelita just stood there, frozen and eyes wide.

"You- you can't mean that, Yumes," Odd said fearfully.

"Oh, I do Odd. I do," with that, she marched on toward the drama room. Aelita turned to Odd. then silently hurried after the inconsolable teen.

"Yumi, come on… What he did wasn't _that_ bad, now was it?"

"I don't know, Aei. He didn't look like he was _fighting_ her off at all!"

"Yeah, I know. But he wasn't returning the kiss either, Yu. Come on, give him a chance," Aelita pleaded, "You always said that you believed in second chances."

"And I _did_ give him a second chance. But he went and screwed it up. It's not my fault," said Yumi. She came to a halt in front of the drama room. She placed a hand on the handle of the door.

"Yumi, please don't do this. PLEASE!" Aelita shouted, "Sissy's unfairly beat everybody else out _how_ many years?"

"It doesn't matter. Get out of my way!" she said forcefully as Aelita slid between her and the door.

"NO! You have so much to give, Yumi. But right now, you're not giving any at all. Quitting your parties like admitting defeat! Don't do that Yumi! You can still beat her out!"

"In what? Tell me Aelita? IN WHAT?" she bellowed.

"She's driven towards Ulrich because of lust. Because of his _looks_, Yumes. But you're in love with him-"

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM!"

"You _are_ in love with him, Yumi. No matter how hard you try to deny it. As I was saying, you're in love with him, not because of his looks, but because of the way he is. Not the way he looks."

Yumi fell back against the wall and let herself slide. She plopped down on the ground and buried her head in her hands. By the way her shoulders were shaking, Aelita could tell that she was crying.

"Okay, I think enough water has been shed for today. Come on, let's get you looking better," Aelita gently, but firmly, took her by the upper arm, brought her up, and made her way toward her room with Yumi in tow. They passed Ulrich and Aelita saw a fist-sized purple bruise on his cheek. He looked sadly at Yumi who ignored him completely and intentionally kept her head down and her eyes on the floor as Aelita pulled her on.

When they reached Aelita's room, the pink-clad girl pushed Yumi inside and followed her, locking the door behind them. She took out her cell phone and called the office, explaining why they weren't in class and the principal let them stay out of class because of Yumi's trauma over the past few hours. Aelita thanked him and hung up. Then she turned to Yumi.

"Come on, girl. Let's get you out of those clothes. You'd better be thankful that now we're both the same size!" Aelita laughed as she rummaged through her closet.

"All right, as long as the clothes aren't _pink_," said Yumi. Aelita just smirked and kept looking. Yumi examined herself in the mirror to see what she looked like- horrible, she concluded. Her hair was tousled and sticking up every which way. Her shirt had dried up tears on it, making it look stiff and revolting. Her makeup, which was barely any, was running down her face. Her wrist still had the bruise on it and she winced when she pulled up the sleeve of her shirt to look at it. Thankfully, Ulrich hadn't seen it or William would be dead by now. And she didn't want that. Wait, scratch that; she did.

"Aha!" Aelita turned around grinning triumphantly. Yumi goggled.

"You don't expect me to wear **_THAT_**!" she shrieked.

"Yes I do. Now put it on!" Aelita threw the clothes at her, "Besides, it's the only thing I have that's not pink. So it's either that or the clothes you're in now."

Yumi took one more glance in the mirror, "Fine." She changed in the closet and when she came out Aelita clapped.

"Yes! It's perfect. Ulrich's going to pass out when he sees you in that!" Aelita giggled. Yumi glared at her and went over to inspect herself in the mirror. She was wearing a short, jean miniskirt that had a two-inch slit in the side. Attached to the bottom of it was a see-through piece of white material embroidered with flowers in different colors (not the old-lady kind like roses and tulips. But like daisies and exotic flowers). Her shirt had no straps and tied at the base of her neck in the back. It was white and it accented curves that she never knew she had. There were purple flowers that were made of the same material attached to the skirt that were threaded onto the string around her neck.

"And Yumi, out with the black boots! You're wearing these…" Aelita held up a pair of purple pumps.

Yumi crossed her arms, "No, no, and triple NO!"

"Aww, come on! Where's your sense of fun?"

Yumi just stuck her tongue out and pulled on the shoes.

"Good girl. Now for the makeup…"

Yumi covered her face.

"Ha! You think that'll stop me? Fine, I'll start with the hair." And with that, she started to make Yumi look beautiful.

-20 Minutes Later-

"Take a peek Yumes! You look fantastic!"

Yumi swiveled around on the chair to check herself in the mirror. She had to admit, Aelita did a really good job. She didn't even look like herself.

Her hair was flipped out and a curl fell in her face artfully. Her eyes stood out with white on the lids and purple in the folds (you know, where your skin pushes back, allowing you to open your eyes?). Mascara accented her lashes with a hint of purple at the tips of them. A faint blush was on her cheeks as she saw her lips. They were glistening in the sunlight coming from the window and looked almost inviting to any boy. She just shook her head, "You really outdid yourself this time, Aei."

"Anything for a friend," Aelita smiled, "Now, are you ahead of Sissy in the race for Ulrich or not."

"Don't mention him right now, Aei. Please."

"Fine. I won't. Instead, I'll invite him over."

Yumi shot out of the chair, "Aelita NO!" But it was too late, Aelita already had her phone out and had texted Ulrich. There was a beep as he replied. In unison, they read it out loud:

"I'll be there in a sec, -U-."

Yumi froze, "_Aelita_……"

"Eek!"

"AELITA!" Yumi chased her around the room.

-With Ulrich-

Ulrich put his chin in his hands as he pretended to be listening to what the dancing blueberry pancake was singing (heh… JK! What the TEACHER was SAYING, kaykay?)

In reality, he was thinking.

**What made me do that?**

_Your love for her._

**Why did she pull away?**

_You're really asking yourself that?_

**Because I was a jerk?**

_Precisely._

**But I don't understand it, why won't she let me explain?**

_Ulrich, Ulrich, Ulrich, you've caused her so much pain and you expect her to forgive just because you try and kiss her? You really are pathetic._

**Shut up.**

_I have my rights too, you know._

**I hate being a teenager.**

_Welcome to the club, Skippy._

**Emotions are more complicated now.**

_Wow, and how long did it take you to figure that out?_

**Yumi's making me so confused.**

_Heh, girls can't be read like a book, sonny._

**I hate women.**

_No you don't._

**How would you know?**

_Because you still love Yumi. And she's a woman, isn't she?_

**Well I hate Sissy!**

_She doesn't qualify as 'women,' Ulrich._

**This is getting ridiculous. I'm going to stop talking to myself.**

_That's all right with me. I'll be right here if you still need a person to talk to._

Ulrich sighed and jumped as he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. Checking to make sure the teacher wasn't looking, he took it out and saw that he had a text from Aelita. It read:

_Get 2 my room. Yumi's here as well._

_Plz? Tell me if ur coming,_

_-A-_

He jumped up, "Mrs. Hertz, I don't feel all that great, can I go to the infirmary?"

"Well, all right. You can get your notes from another student I suppose. But don't dilly dally!" Mrs. Hertz said exasperatedly. Ulrich walked quickly out of the room. When he had closed the door, he started sprinting. He replied to Aelita's message with an 'I'll b there in a sec, -U-.' he found Aelita's dorm (after passing it twice) and caught his breath outside the dorm. When he was breathing normally again, he knocked.

-Inside Aelita's Dorm-

Yumi froze as she heard a knock at the door. She turned to Aelita, "I'm _not_ getting that." She went back to the chair and sat down, her arms crossed.

"Fine! I'll get it," Aelita opened the door. Ulrich was leaning against the frame, facing away from them. He jerked around as he heard the door.

"Hey, Ulrich! Come on in! You and Yumi need to have a little chat and so I'll just be going. Bye!" she smiled sweetly and slammed the door as she walked out. Yumi's eyes widened and she jumped up from the chair, running to the door.

"Aelita open the door NOW!"

"Nope!"

"I'm going to kill you!"

A bell rang in the distance, drowning out the rest of Yumi's words.

"You'll have to do it after fourth period then, 'cause that's when I'll be coming back! See ya!"

"ARGH!" Yumi banged her fist against the door and turned to face Ulrich. He had been staring at her, mouth open, the entire time. "What?"

"Oh, nothing."

Yumi suddenly remembered that she was in Aelita's clothes and blushed.

"Um… Yumi?"

"What?" she snapped.

"I-I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I was shocked that Sissy would do that, in front of you even. I was so shocked that I couldn't pull away."

"Whatever."

He blinked, "You're not going to question it?"

"What's the point?"

"Hmm… I don't know. Well, in that case… do you forgive me?"

"I guess."

He broke into a grin, which instantly subsided as he doubled over and clutched his cheek in pain. "Oww," he uttered through gritted teeth.

She gasped, "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry about that! Here… let me help."

She put a hand on his bruise. He grabbed it and held it in his, massaging her knuckles. Her face turned red and he laughed.

"You're cute when you blush," he smiled.

This made her turn, if anything, redder. His smile gradually disappeared as he wrapped her up in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry.'

"You're starting to sound like a broken record," she giggled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah. This position feels so right, don't you think?"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing. It just feels good to hold you in my arms. It feels so… so… _right_."

"Don't get corny on me!"

"I'm not yellow."

"You know what I mean!"

"Mmmm…" he murmured against her neck. He planted soft kisses up and down her neck. When she didn't pull away, he moved his lips up to…

**HAHA! Suspense! Isn't it killin' ya? HA! Only I know what's gunna happen… heehee… guess all you want, but I bet none of you will get it right. If you do, I'll dedicate the next chappie to you! Ha! But I think that it's really hard and I doubt that you'll guess it. But you can try all you want, I won't stop you! Anywho, I'm so bored… and I updated 'Into The Goal' for all u ppl out there that read it! In fact, I updated it twice! Maybe mow I'll go update Confusing Love With Lust. Read and Review! See yas!**

**-Mi ChIbO-**

**beep…**


	11. Mad Remarks And Broken Hearts

**Heh… sorry guys… I was kinda preoccupied with other things and kind of lost this story in the process… anywho, here's the 11th chapter of Lost in Her Voice! I don't own Code Lyoko and yadayadayada… Highschool Musical either, yadayadayada… Here you go! Oh, and nobody got the question right! SOR-RY! The answer to the question waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas:**

Her hair? No… that couldn't be right. But it was. Yumi had turned her head purposely as Ulrich had lifted his lips to kiss hers. But… why?

"We're going too fast Ulrich. I… it… it hurt, I mean really _hurt_ when you didn't pull away from Sissy. So… I'd rather not try and jump into a relationship so quickly," Yumi bowed her head and twisted out of his grip. But this only made him tighten his grip around her waist and pull her closer so that his mouth was by her ear.

"Then I'll wait for you," he said quietly, "I'll wait until you're ready."

Yumi was silent as again, she pulled away. Tears were pouring down her face.

Ulrich wiped them away quickly, "Yumi, don't cry! Please don't!"

"Ulrich, please just… just stop," she backed up until her knees collided with the bed and she sat down shakily. Putting her face in her hands, she cried.

The brunette walked over and sat down by her, "Stop what Yumes. Tell me what to stop and I will."

He voice was so quiet that he had to lean closer to catch her words, "Stop trying to pretend like nothing's happened. I hate it when people do that. It's so stupid because what's done is done and can never be changed."

"I hope you don't mean that about us."

She shrugged, never lifting her face. He cupped a hand under her chin and turned her head to look him straight in the eye. Bringing his lips forward, again all he pressed them on was her hair.

"Ulrich I'm begging you, please. I can't bear it right now," she muttered into his chest. He paused for a second, and then nodded. He moved her to his lap- her face still buried in his chest- and wrapped an arm around her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I'd wait forever for you, Yumi."

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

"Okay guys, have you made up yet?" Aelita opened the door, "Guys?" It was then she noticed two people asleep on the bed. Ulrich was on the bottom, his arm wrapped around Yumi who was on her stomach on top of him. Aelita smiled softly and backed out of the room so as not to wake the sleeping couple. Jeremy watched, leaning against the doorframe as she closed it. Odd stood, his hands on his hips (you know… it's kinda weird when a _boy_ puts his hands on his hips… oh well… Odd does it all the time so… yeah…), beside him.

"Well?" they said in unison.

Aelita laughed and nodded, "Yep."

The boys smiled as they all walked to Jeremy's room.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Yumi let out a sigh as she began to wake. Ulrich stirred and groggily opened his eyes.

'God, what happened?' he thought. Suddenly, he caught sight of Yumi. She hadn't opened her eyes yet, but he could tell she was awake. He stroked her hair and she let out a faint "Mmmmm" as he moved to her back. Her eyelids flickered and she rested her chin on his chest and she looked with half-open eyes at him.

"Good afternoon," she whispered, a hint of a smile playing on her lips. Then, without warning, the smile turned into a frown and she bolted up. "YOU!"

"Yumi what're you-" he was cut off with a slap across the face on the bruise she had given him earlier.

"WHY ARE _YOU_ HERE?" she screeched.

He gaped at her, "Yumi what are you talking about?" he looked at her, shocked. All of a sudden, she started to get dizzy and started swaying. Ulrich pulled her down on top of him as she began to fall.

"Yumi, what the-"

"Ulrich,' she said in a scratchy voice.

"What, Yumi?"

"I… I… can't talk… ver…y… well…"

"Don't try and speak then," he whispered, massaging her back. She relaxed into his warm embrace and sighed as his voice lulled her into a temporary state of drowsiness. His muscles tightened as the pain of her hand on his bruise caught up to him. She looked up at him, her voice gaining strength again.

"You okay?"

"Fine," he managed to say through clenched teeth. Though it wasn't the most convincing thing in the world, she lay her head back down on his chest and let the rising and falling of her torso mimic his. He felt her actions and smiled through the pain. Sitting there with her in his lap seemed to comfort him in a way that no emotion could describe. In his eyes, she was more than perfect, she was an angel. With that on his mind, he nodded off for the second time, the pain dying.

_An overwhelming light burst in front of his eyes. It was so blinding, he held up an arm to shield his delicate pupils from it. His other hand was pulled up with it as he realized that he was cuffed and a chain connected to a clasp on his ankle was bolted him to the floor, giving him the range of about two feet. A figure cloaked in purple came into view, its face hidden by its hood. The brunette boy and the ground merely glanced at the intruder before snapping his attention to the girl in its grasp. The being held her by the throat, taking no notice as she clawed at its shriveled hand. She screamed with an empty voice, hatred laced with pain of the thing that massaged her neck with its coarse fingers. She took one look at him lying there helplessly on the ground and her expression turned into a searing glare. Then, it spoke._

"_Good, you're here." The voice was icy and hollow. The being threw the girl to the floor and chains burst from the ground with such a force, the debris buried itself in the wall. The chains bound her to the ground just like him. At the exact moment, his bindings broke and he fell limply to the floor._

"_GET UP!" the creature made a jerking upward movement with its hand and the boy felt himself brought up then slammed onto his feet with such force that his knees buckled and the floor cracked beneath him, but yet it didn't give way. The being raised its other hand and whipped back it's hood to reveal a twisted and scarred face so ugly that even a mother couldn't love it. The boy looked at the girl struggling to shatter the chains that stood taunt in her resistance. She stopped long enough to give him a death glare before resuming the fight. He turned his gaze back to the creature. It astonished him to finally realize that it was human. The man smiled at his amazement and glided over to the straining girl._

"_Well, Ulrich, I really expected more of a fight from _you_ than from Yumi here," he smiled smugly. His gnarled hands stroked her jaw line and caressed her cheek. She gave a sharp bite to his hand. He howled in agony and pulled it back, cradling it to his chest. He glared at her and raised the one the was uninjured. Ulrich cried her name out and tried to sprint forward to stop him, but he was too late. The man's palm connected with her face with a resounding crack. Ulrich streaked toward them, grabbed the man by his throat, and slammed him into the wall. Yumi lifted her hands to her cheek and groaned in pain._

"_You son of a #!$&!" Ulrich screamed, "I'll kill you, you sick, evil -"_

"_Now, now, Ulrich," the man said, his crooked mouth twisting into an eirie smile, "We wouldn't want you hurting yourself, now would we? Besides, what's she to _you_? We all know that she hates you-"_

"_SHUT UP!" That struck a nerve. The man's eyes fired up and Ulrich was blown back as a line of fire circled the room and separated him from the man and Yumi._

"_NO ONE tells ME to shut up boy! You'll pay now! And I know exactly how! How much do you love this girl?" Ulrich lept up and walked slowly toward the fire that flamed at him as soon as he got within a foot of them, forcing him back. "How would you react if you saw her kissing another? Hmm? Do I detect a flicker of pain? Fear maybe? Well, let's test that, shall we?"_

"_NO!" Ulrich yelled, sinking to his knees. He was too late. As soon as the words escaped his mouth, the man's lips connected with Yumi's. She was unable to pull away, but he guessed that she probably wouldn't have either. When the man broke the connection, she glared at him and at Ulrich._

"_Mmmmmm," the man smacked, "Lovely, but now that I have no use for you…" He pulled a long dagger from the folds of his cloak._

"_DON'T! PLEASE!" Ulrich screamed hoarsely. He cried as the man just grinned evilly. Yumi's eyes widened in shock as the man brought the dagger into her chest and left it there._

"_NO!"_

Ulrich shot up, sweating and crying. It was dark in the room he was in with only slivers of light from the cracks in between the panels of the blinds covering the window. And that did nothing to ease his conscience. He brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs, sobbing. The maniacal laughter of the man in his dreams and him shouting out echoed unmercifully in his ears.

"Ulrich?" He nearly shot straight out of his skin when he heard his name. The blinds on the window were pulled open, throwing him, Yumi, and the rest of the room into focus. He noticed her and buried his face in his hands as he cried harder. Yumi hurried over to him and sat down beside him, wrapping her arms around his jerking form.

"Shhh," she whispered, "It's okay."

He shook his head violently, the rest of him shaking uncontrollably too. She rocked back and forth, singing softly to him in Japanese. He seemed to have lost control of his sense of hearing, so all he heard was a mix of babble that he couldn't understand. Tears poured from his eyes as he let her keep rocking and singing.

She finished her song and put her hand on the back of his head, pulling him towards her. He wept into her shoulder. She just about to give up after his voice could no longer heard. He stopped shaking and more or less went rigid.

"Ulri-" she was cut off as she felt his arms slowly come around her and his hands rested just below her shoulder blades. He pushed her gently onto him and pressed himself against the wall behind him. Her eyes widened, but he let go quickly and stood up.

"Sorry," he whispered, straining his voice just so he could get that one word out.

She, too, stood up and rested a hand on his stiff shoulder. He jumped at the light weight and the creak of the bedsprings as she sat him down again.

"Ulrich, there's no need to say that! You haven't done anything wrong."

He shook his head vigorously and tugged at his hair. She placed her hand on the on the one on his scalp and pulled it away.

"You'll go bald that way," she laughed.

He said nothing. She bit her lip in annoyance. Either he was ignoring her of he just wasn't going to say anything. Her pity twisted into anger as he remained silent. She stood up abruptly.

"Fine! If you're going to be that way!" she walked defiantly towards the door, the tightness of the borrowed skirt shortening her steps and almost tripping her. She grabbed the door handle and threw it open, sending her hair flying from the sudden rush of air.

"GO SULK BY YOURSELF!" she screamed at him before turning and storming down the hall. He didn't move and sat there, unfazed by her outburst. The words hurt more than anything. He was left, once again, with a broken heart.

**I hope you guys liked the chappie! I'm really sorry about the wait… I just… lost touch with the story. -.-' But then I got back into it again! Anywho, READ AND REVIEW PEOPLES! Oh, and if you guys beg REALLY hard, I might update Confusing Love With Lust (CLWL) or Royal Pain (RP). I'm going to set up a vote… dresses in voting uniform and sets up booth VOTES ARE TAKEN HERE! SUBMIT YOUR VOTES TODAY! Heehee… anywho, tell me your answer in your review. The one that gets the most vote will be updated first… maybe the other too in a few days ;) so… see ya soon! (Oh yeah, the part in italics was Ulrich dreaming, kay? It was just a nightmare and I promise that it won't really happen in the story.)**

**-Mi ChIbO-**

**Beep…**


	12. SMP Save Me Please

**Here tis the twelfth chappie of LIHV… I don't own Code Lyoko (which they stopped showing on CN! WAAAAAHHH!), High School Musical, or Once Upon A Marigold. Yaddayaddaya… on with the story…**

Yumi slammed the door behind her and promptly slumped against it sadly.

"What's the matter with him _now_?" she whispered aloud. Unable to find the answer to the question, she buried her face in her hands and sighed. Suddenly, the door opened behind her and she fell backwards… onto Ulrich!

She looked up at him as his surprised face stared back.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"What for?" she asked miserably as he helped her stand upright again.

He hesitated a moment before answering in his low voice, "Everything." She stared at him, her eyes filling gradually with tears. "Could we… still be friends?" he mumbled timidly.

"Oh!" she threw at him and wrapped him a huge hug. He put his arms around her as well and they both just stood there, smiling.

He caught her gaze and grinned, "Thanks."

"HEY!" they both shot apart as they heard Jim's voice ring down the hall.

"Uh-oh," they secretly laughed in unison as the tubby man came lumbering at the blushing pair.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? STERN, ISHIYAMA? There is NO display of public affection here and both of you know it! Now GET OUT of here before I give you detention!" he yelled. Yumi caught Ulrich's eye and they both ran down the hall, holding back sniggers as Jim turned his back and trudged over to some other mingling students. Ulrich took Yumi's hand and pulled her to the stairwell. They went down a flight of steps and cashed onto the boy's floor. He grinned and pulled her to Jeremy's room, already knowing that the rest of them would be in there.

He opened the door and they both entered.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Yumi held out her hand as a bird fluttered down to it. She set it on the "stone" wall and opened the cylinder attached to its leg. Ulrich watched through a telescope from a cardboard cliff on the other side of the stage. She pretended to read the blank card and smiled. Running through the curtains, she waited for her cue to go out again. Peeking through a hole in the fabric, she smiled as she watched Ulrich act.

They were at the practice for the play, Once Upon A Marigold. Aelita, Jeremy, and Odd were sitting in the audience. Odd was nodding off and Jeremy and Aelita were on Jeremy's laptop. Out of the corner of her eye, Yumi saw a person she dreaded ever seeing again. William.

"Oh great."

"Yumi! You're on!" Emily, one of the stagehands, whispered. She nodded and stepped through the curtain. As soon as she did, she saw William smirk and stare directly into her eyes. She ignored him and continued with her lines. After the practice was over, she and Ulrich started to walk toward each other, getting ready to meet up with the rest of the gang, when William stepped in front of her.

"Hey Yumi."

"Hello," she said coolly, 'Now if you'll excuse me, I'm meeting someone now." She tried to step around him, but he just cut in front of her again.

"Why not meet me instead?" he said flirtatiously. She nearly puked.

"No thank you, William. Now if you will move-" she didn't get to finish. He pushed her up against the wall and leaned forward. She started to yell, but before she could get any sound out, he covered her mouth.

"Shhhh… there's no need to get worked up. All I want is a little kiss…" She stood there frozen stiff, eyes wide, as his lips came toward hers and he uncovered her mouth. Suddenly, a rough hand grabbed William by the hair and pulled him painfully off of Yumi. She fell onto Ulrich for the second time that day and he wrapped an arm protectively around her.

"Back. Off," the brunette growled at William, letting him fall to the ground as he released his grip. William scrambled up and scurried away. He then turned his gaze to Yumi, who hadn't moved her face from his chest.

"You okay?" has asked, concerned. Her thin fingers curled around the folds of his shirt as he rubbed her arm soothingly. He shoved his other hand in his pocket as Aelita, Jeremy, and Odd hurried up to them.

"Hey, is everything okay here?" Odd asked.

"Yeah. We're fine," Ulrich stated for them both, "Just fine."

Yumi looked up at him and smiled thankfully.

"All right… hey! Let's go out for ice cream! It's Saturday, and they said that the principal's going to let us roam around town this afternoon!" Odd said excitedly.

"What _is_ it with you and food, Odd?" Aelita laughed.

Jeremy shrugged, "The world will never know."

They all walked out of the auditorium sniggering, Yumi clinging to Ulrich like a second skin all the way to the ice cream shop.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Aelita let her tongue slide across the strawberry ice cream cone in her hand. She leaned onto the table they had occupied outside and grinned.

"This was a great idea Odd. Especially on a hot day like this," she said.

Jeremy nodded as well as Ulrich. Yumi stayed silent. She was sitting next to Ulrich and had remained silent the entire time, only occasionally speaking to the brunette. They all decided not to question this and had gone on conversing without her. Ulrich and Yumi each had a couple scoops of chocolate ice cream in a waffle bowl. Jeremy, being traditional, had settled with a vanilla cone. Being the human stomach he was, Odd had gotten a banana split, a cone with a scoop of each vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry, and a large milkshake. Yumi and Jeremy had both finished and Jeremy was typing away on his laptop as Yumi sat quietly. She was staring off into space like no one was there. Suddenly, she seemed to wake up and looked at something with frightened eyes. She cautiously scooted closer to Ulrich, who glanced in the same direction.

"Oh," was the only indication he gave of someone being there. The rest of them looked around and saw William walking up to them. Ulrich took Yumi's hand under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze. He stood up and she jerked er head up towards him, her face taking on a scared look. He pulled her up too and began to walk away with her in tow.

"Wha-"

He put a finger to his lips, silencing her. Then, he pulled her behind a tree and they watched from afar as William came up to their friends and started to speak. Suddenly, the principal joined him and their friends paled.

**Uh-oh! What's going to happen? Only I know! Ha! Ha-Ha! Ha… anywho, I hope you liked it! Leave a review on your way out please! Come on… isn't that little button down there oh-so-tempting?**

**-Mi ChIbO-**

**beep…**


	13. Doesn't This Feel Like Heaven?

**Everything I would like to say is at the bottom. Happy reading, because that's exactly what I'm not.**

Ulrich put his arm around a quaking Yumi as they sat in the office of Kadic's principal. William Dunbar sat in a chair next to the couch they were on, a silent smirk playing on his face.

"So," Principal Delmas said, lacing his fingers together and placing his hands on his desk, "Yumi, dear, could you please tell me your side of the story." **( XD he sounds like Sissy… Ulrich dear! Heehee…)** The raven buried her face in her hands and shook her head as the two boys glared at each other.

"Miss Ishiyama, please. If you don't tell me what is wrong, how will I know who is right?"

Yumi peered through her fingers at the brunette sitting next to her. He looked kindly back into her worried eyes. She mumbled something inaudible.

"Excuse me?" the man smiled, leaning forward to catch her words again.

"I'll tell you… if they leave…" she whispered.

He leaned back, "I see. Boys… if you will." He waved a hand toward the door. Ulrich and William shuffled out of it and Ulrich closed it with a snap behind them. William smirked. Ulrich glared.

"Why would you do something like that?" Ulrich hissed. His rival just casually flicked a speck off of his shirt.

"Well, for starters she's going to be mine before the day is out."

"NO SHE'S NOT!" Ulrich roared.

"Jeez, you better be grateful that the office is soundproof." Ulrich narrowed his eyes.

"If you hurt Yumi," he growled menacingly, "You'll get a lot more hurt than just your scalp."

There was a click and the principal's door opened. His square hands were on the shoulders of a stricken Yumi.

"Well, boys, Miss Ishiyama here has told me her story. And I'm sorry to say…" he lifted his head, "that I'm going to have to suspend you William."

Ulrich blinked. Then a slow smile formed on his face. William looked shocked. Ulrich stared into Yumi's eyes. Her dark orbs watched the floor as if she wanted it to swallow her up.

"Sir, I-" William started.

"Go pack then," the principal gave him a hard stare. The boy hung his head.

"Yes sir," he mumbled before turning and exiting the room.

Yumi still adverted her eyes to the floor, even after William had left. The principal turned to Ulrich.

"Son, I'll have to give you a week of detention for what you did to Mr. Dunbar, but you were good to do what is right. Well done, Ulrich," Mr. Delmas nodded at the two and left. Ulrich walked over to Yumi and took one of her hands in both of his, grinning.

"Are you okay?' he whispered in her ear. She nodded ever so slightly as he pressed his lips to her forehead, still smiling, "Good."

"Aren't… Aren't you mad?" she said, her voice wavering.

"About what?"

"Well…. Detention?"

"Nah. It's a small price to pay for protecting the most beautiful girl on the planet. She blushed and he tipped her head up with his forefinger.

She kept her eyes away from him, though. He touched her cheek and turned her face ever so slightly toward him.

"Comon' Yumi. Let's go to the auditorium. We can practice." She just nodded as he led her out the door.

-:-------------------------------------:-

Ulrich jumped onto the stage and smiled as she chose to use the stairs like a sane person. He jogged over to the stereo and selected a CD from the large stack beside one of the speakers. Selecting a track, he walked over and laced his fingers with hers, facing her with a wide grin. She flushed a darker crimson than before when the song "Heaven," remixed by DJ Sammy, started playing, and then nearly turned a deep purple when he started singing the words and she realized the words were cut from the song.

"**Baby you're all that I want. **

**When you're lying here in my arms **

**I'm finding it hard to believe **

**We're in heaven**."

His comforting voice washed over her and she really felt like she _was_ in heaven. She let his voice control hers and soon, she was softly singing the next part.

"**Oh, thinking about all our younger years, **

**There was only you and me, **

**We were young and wild and free. **

**Now nothing can take you away from me. **

**We've been down that road before, **

**But that's over now. **

**You keep me coming back for more**."

She felt him draw away and opened her eyes. Smirking, she did a back handspring and then cartwheeled toward him and did a flip, landing perfectly beside him.

"Showoff…" he muttered playfully before singing the next lines along with her.

"**Baby you're all that I want. **

**When you're lying here in my arms **

**I'm finding it hard to believe **

**We're in heaven**."

She echoed confidently while he started the second verse. She did a series of amazing gymnastics and jumped on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling innocently when he raised an eyebrow.

"**And love is all that I need **

**And I found it there in your heart. **

**It isn't too hard to see **

**We're in heaven**."

Suddenly, using his fluid martial arts movements, he swung her around to his chest. She was in his arms… in a way. Her legs were as stiff as boards and her feet were nearly a foot from the floor. It seemed like she was suspended in mid-air. Or at least… she felt like she was. Especially when he kept singing.

"**Now, nothing could change what you mean to me. **

**There's a lot that I could say **

**But just hold me now, **

**Cause our love will light the way. **

**Baby you're all that I want. **

**When you're lying here in my arms **

**I'm finding it hard to believe **

**We're in heaven**."

She was petrified. His lips brushed her neck as he lifted her up to help her stand again. But she seemed to forget how to and fell against him. He let out a small chuckle in the break of the music. Putting his hands securely on her waist, he lifted her into the air, still letting his voice almost knock her senseless… almost.

"Who's the showoff now?"

He sent her his trademark grin, trying not to flatten out the vowels in the song when the beam overtook his face.

"**And love is all that I need **

**And I found it there in your heart. **

**It isn't too hard to see **

**We're in heaven**."

She finally took control of her body and placed her hands on his fore arms, pushing ever so slightly to get the message across. He understood and lowered her. She rested her elbows on his shoulders and placed her hands at the nape of her neck, staring deeply into his eyes as she started to sing again.

"**Now our dreams are coming true. **

**Through the good times and the bad **

**I'll be standing there by you**."

His hands stayed on her waist, sending shivers up her spine as he murmured an echo.

"**We're in heaven**.)"

The stared at each other for the last part of the chorus.

"**And love is all that I need **

**And I found it there in your heart. **

**It isn't too hard to see **

**We're in heaven**."

Yumi almost leaped out of her skin when the song "Listen To Your Heart" blared out of the stereo. She sighed and they untangled themselves. He walked over to the sound system and ejected the CD. All the while she watched his strong build, mentally fighting with herself.

_I'm _not_ falling for him._

_I'm _NOT _falling for him._

_I'M NOT FALLING FOR HIM!_

…

…

…

…

…

_I'm falling for him._

**Sorry for not updating. It took me a while to get on board with all my projects and homework and junk. Today's been like that. Junk. My life went up in flames in just a day. Freakin' stunning, huh? Amazing what it can do to someone, huh? Self-esteem my butt. I don't have any anymore. Everyone just pushed me to the edge. And let me tell you, I'm about to jump. I don't even feel like putting that stupid little 'beep' at the end that I know most people think is funny. I usually smile, wave, and energetically say "HI!" to a person. Today, (9/7/06) well… let's just say the word "hi…" as small and depressing as it looks, is just about all that escaped my lips today. I did talk a little more, but mainly that one little "hi" sums it up. Yeah. My friends were asking what was wrong. I don't answer. Because I HATE it when people do that. Yes, I know that I'm usually hyper, happy, and a regular bundle of joy here on FF. But the net under my tightrope (see the quotes section on my profile) just broke. Sure, my friends are still there. But I, well…. it's complicated. So… yeah. I really don't wanna talk about it. But I will if you want me to. Soo… see ya. I'll update if I have time, but that may be only, like, once a month… or every two months… this goes for all my stories. I'm even thinking about putting them on Hiatus. So…. Please. Review, so that maybe… just maybe… I can get away and find comfort in some people I only know anonymously. Please. That's the only thing I ask. One simple review. Thanks, bye.**

**MC**


	14. Curtain Call

**Dum de dum de dum… I'm back! With the 14th chapter! w00t! I think this is a short chapter, but w/e… I don't own CL, _Once Upon a Marigold_, or _High School Musical… _yeah, yeah, don't rub it in. Okay, here we go! –old movie screen starts the countdown—**

**5…**

**4…**

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT'S SHOWTIME!**

Yumi cautiously peered through a hole in the curtains. Tonight was the night; the night of the performance. The month had gone by fast, with her and Ulrich flirting a little bit every so often… okay, every time their eyes met. For example, he'd hold up two fingers in the peace sign and she'd reply with an "L" for loser. His eyes would get all big and he'd start to pout, making her laugh. She sighed, remembering these little signs of happiness. The butterflies in her stomach had risen just in time for dress rehearsal to begin and hadn't left her since. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her neck and jumped as it slid down to the middle of her back and Ulrich's warm breath heated her skin.

"Nervous?" he whispered. She nodded.

"Very… very, very, _very_."

He laughed, "Don't be. I'm not."

"You've done this loads of times before though!"

"So?"

"Soo_ooo_, you have more experience and know what to expect." She felt his shoulders move up and down before he turned her around and held her at arms length.

"You'll be great Yumi. I have faith in you."

"Save the drama for the performance, Christian."

"I still have plenty left in my system, Marigold."

They grinned silently at each other before hurrying over to where the director had called them to deliver a pep talk. Yumi barely paid any attention, because a certain someone had slipped their hand into hers. She was glad that the makeup artist they'd hired had been so intent on caking her face with a tanned skin tone, because otherwise, her cheeks would have looked like the sides of a fire truck. When the director was done speaking, they all got in position for the opening scene. But before she crossed the stage to wait in the wings, Ulrich gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

-:------------------------------:-

"You may now kiss the bride."

The last line was uttered by a furious-looking William and the final scene ended as Ulrich and Yumi, while playing their roles as Christian and Marigold, and all the other characters onstage froze and the lights cut off, leaving the final image of Ulrich and Yumi close to kissing burned in the minds of the audience. The two separated under the cover of darkness before they could really kiss and felt their way to the back wall where everyone else was bustling to get to as well. When the lights came on again, a long line of characters stepped forward, bowed, and exited the stage to make way for the second row, then the third, and finally, Ulrich and Yumi came up together and met the thunderous applause of the student body, faculty, staff, and numerous parents. They bowed and straightened up, smiles growing on their faces. Ulrich's beam suddenly started slipping as he caught sight of someone in the first row just before the curtains closed.

Back in the dressing room, Yumi hummed to herself as she removed the heavy makeup before applying eyeliner and mascara again, just for effect. She then dressed in more casual clothes—a blood red, sleeveless hoodie, black long-sleeved sweater and black cargo pants. She styled her hair differently now, with layering bangs falling over her left eye and her hair flaring out a little. The effect was very dramatic, making her right eye (the only one visible) look dominant and controlling. She pulled on a pair of Converse and walked out the door. The stage was now cleared of all props and looked much bigger without them. People were moving toward the exit, anxious to start the party that the principal had set up for all in attendance and on cast. She pushed her hands in the pocket of her jacket and twirled, staring up at the lights. All of a sudden, she bumped into someone coming from upstage right where the men's dressing room was.

"Well aren't we the dancer today?" Ulrich's voice drifted toward her. She laughed and her eyes flicked behind him where Odd was waiting.

"I guess you two are going to the party. Well I won't keep you," she smiled, backing up and pulling her hands from her pockets to remove herself from Ulrich's chest. He turned around once she was off and signaled Odd to go ahead, that he would catch up. Odd smirked, winked at them, and walked away whistling with his hands in his pockets. Ulrich turned back to Yumi, who was blushing like mad.

"Hey," he said breathlessly.

"You didn't have to make him leave, you know." She fingered a zipper on one of the pockets on her pants. He shrugged.

"Whatever. Good job tonight. You did great!"

"Thanks, you were better though."

"No I wasn't."

"Say that with a straight face."

"Okay, maybe I was," he grinned.

She nodded and turned away, "Exactly. See you at the party!"

"Hold it!" he grabbed her elbow and hauled her back, "Why are you so anxious to get away?"

_Because we almost kissed and I need time to collect my thoughts and put that in my memory as the closest thing I'll ever get to a relationship with you,_ her mind answered automatically, making her face go red again, even though she knew that he couldn't read minds. "Shut up," she told herself.

"Huh?"

"Oh, sorry. I was just talking to myself."

"Do you do that often?"

"I guess so."

"Well then 'I guess' I'll just have to get used to it."

"What? Why?"

"Yumi…" he put a hand on her cheek and stroked her jaw line. Her face couldn't have gotten any darker, she figured. "I have a question for you…"

"And that would be…?" she asked, trying to fight the urge to press up against him, shout in his ear that she loved him, and live happily ever after in a world of bliss. "Like that's ever going to happen…"

"Talking to yourself again?"

"Huh? Oh… yeah."

"Okay, now for my question."

"Shoot."

"Was that a 'go ahead' or a 'aw man, it looks like he's going to speak again, now there's no hope of getting away' kind of shoot?"

"Er, a 'go ahead' I guess."

"You guess?"

"Just get on with it already."

"All right." He put his hands on her cheeks and put the tips of his fingers on the back of her neck, "But promise you'll give me a definite answer and not leave me hanging."

She laughed, "Just ask me already."

"Yumi…" he pulled her forward the slightest bit, "Can I kiss you?"

The smile slipped off her face, leaving a shocked expression behind.

"Wh-what?"

"Can I kiss you?"

**A horrible place to leave off, but I had to. Sorry! Just like in _Confusing Love With Lust_, there will be only one more chapter for this story. Yeah, it's going to end. But I'm going to be starting a new story once these two are finished… actually after _Royal Pain_ is finished too… but that's beside the point. I'll tell you more about it in the last chapters, so don't forget to read them (I say them for both LIHV and CLWL)! Thanks to all my readers, reviewers, favers, alerters, everyone who at least visited and read this story and CLWL! Your support's helped me through bad points in my life during all my time here on FanFic. I'm not quitting, but I'm cutting down my time so I can focus on my studies, because my parents have been threatening to block FanFic. on my computer because my grades (though none of them Cs, their all higher) are sorta reflecting how much time I don't spend doing my work. I also have a big project that I can't afford to fail, and I'll be focusing on that until December probably. Thanks again for all the help! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! Please review! #,# —starry eyes— (cuz I can't believe it's almost the end… —sob—)**

**-Mi ChIbO-**

**beep…**


	15. Can't Help Falling In Love

**GAH! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! Okay, this is the last chapter. No sequal, most likely. I don't own Code Lyoko or any of the songs I used in this story unless I said they were mine. Blah. Here you go, the final chapter of Lost In Her Voice. Sorry it's yucky.**

Yumi blinked. Her heart beat wildly and out of control as his lips hovered mere centimeters from hers. His scent wrapped around her, drawing her in.

"Can I kiss you?"

She took in a shaky breath, "I… I…" Her voice failed, leaving him staring into her eyes. She tried again, "I…"

He started to draw away, but she grabbed his brown T-shirt and pulled him back.

"…Yes," she whispered, "Yes. You can." He smiled broadly and leaned in. She closed her eyes, waiting for the moment where his lips would touch hers. When they did, she was jerked into another world. His mouth softly caressed hers, making her breathing uneven. Her fists closed tighter around his shirt and she pulled herself closer, pressing up against him. In that moment, her entire life meant nothing. Nothing… compared to this. All too soon, it seemed, he pulled away and rested his forehead on hers, looking deeply into her eyes for the second time that day.

"One more time?" he murmured.

Breathless, she nodded.

And he kissed her again.

o.O-!Break!-O.o

Laughing, Ulrich and Yumi burst through the doors of the gym, hand in hand. As soon as they were in, heads turned, smirking at Kadic's new star couple. Sissy's nails dug into her paper cup until it tore, making her shriek as red punch burst all over her hand. Ulrich turned and took Yumi's other hand. He pulled it up to his lips and kissed it, making an "OoooOOOOOoooo" rise from the crowd. Yumi blushed, smiling abashedly. Ulrich pulled her toward him and, in one swift movement, connected their lips. A loud cheer came from the people as she started to kiss back, though thoroughly embarrassed. A few groans also arose from Ulrich's fan club, but seeing how cute the couple was, they instantly converted to what would soon be known as the Ulrich-Yumi Forever Club **(a/n: lol. That sounds so cheesy. Sorry guys!!!)**.

Ulrich and Yumi broke apart and Ulrich swept a deep bow, "Milady."

She giggled, "Kind sir."

"Will you do the honor of dancing with me?" he grinned, straightening up.

"I guess I could," she smiled. The crowd 'awww'ed as he took her waist and she placed a hand on his shoulder. He slid his hand into hers and interlaced their fingers. They slowly twirled around, dancing softly to the music.

"Hey, Yumes?" he whispered in her ear.

"Mmm?" she mumbled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you," he murmured. She pulled her head up to look at him, her eyes twinkling.

She grinned, "Love you too."

He looked over at the DJ (Odd) and winked. The boy grinned and put on an old song, remixed many, many times over again.

Can't Help Falling In Love . . .

Ulrich grinned and started to sing.

"**I just can't help falling in love with you…**"

Yumi grinned and started the song, turning to take the microphone that the person behind her held out. Ulrich, too, grabbed one from the same person and the show began.

"**Wise men say,**

**Only fools rush in,**

**But I can't help,**

**Falling in love with you.**"

He grinned and jumped right in, walking around behind her.

"**Shall I stay,**

**Would it be a sin,**

**And if I can't help,**

**Falling in love with you.**"

She blushed as he grabbed the hand she had folded over her stomach and twirled her out. Shaking her head, she spun into his arms before they did a series of what seemed like practiced dance steps. The kind you only see in movies. She opened her mouth and the music flowed.

"**Like a river flows,**

**To the sea,**

**So it goes,**

**Some things are meant to be,**

**Some things are meant to be!**"

She gave him a teasing kiss and half-skipped, half-walked through the crowd towards Jeremy and Aelita, still singing.

"**Take my hand,**

**Take my whole life too,**

**For I can't help,**

**Falling in love with you.**"

She handed the microphone to a random person in the crowd and grabbed her best friends by the arms and joined their hands. The two blushed as she gave Aelita a slight push and the girl fell onto Jeremy's chest. Odd made a catcall from the stage and the audience laughed. Ulrich pushed through the crowd, still singing as his arm encircled Yumi's waist after she'd retrieved her microphone.

"**Wise men say,**

**Only fools rush in,**

**But I, I can't, I can't help, **

**Falling in love,**

**With you.**"

She joined him in singing the next verse.

"**Like a river flows,**

**To the sea,**

**So it goes,**

**Some things are meant to be,**

**Some things are meant to be!**"

He sang the chorus once before she added her voice for the rest of the song.

"**Take my hand,**

**Take my whole life too,**

**For I can't help,**

**Falling in love with you.**

**Take my hand,**

**Take my whole life too,**

**For I can't help,**

**Falling in love with you.**"

He turned her around, the hands holding the mikes touching ever so slightly.

"**Like a river flows,**

**That's the way it goes,**

**I just can't help,**

**Falling in love with you,**"

He leaned in as they softly sang the last part.

"**Like a river flows,**

**That's the way it goes,**

**I just can't help,**

**Falling in love with you…**"

The microphones were taken away and the couple joined their lips for what seemed like eternity…

**FIN.**

**AAAAAAAAAAGH! VERY BAD ENDING! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! Aw man… I though I had a million ideas for the ending… and I didn't… DANG! Omg, I'm so sorry guys… that was the stupidest ending ever and I wanted to end it really well… I feel so bad now!!! I hate this ending. Hate, hate, hate it. GAH! Please don't hate me! Oh… and for all of you Harry Potter fans out there, I'll be writing some fics for that pretty soon… though the endings might be just as bad as this one's… man… I feel horrible. Again, sorry. THIS WAS THE FINAL CHAPTER AND I SCREWED IT UP! GEEZES! Well… I hoped you liked the final chapter of Lost In Her Voice… and sorry it took so long to get it out… I hope to have the next chapter for Confusing Love With Lust up within a week… or two… meh. Sorry. Oh, and my friend Mikiko-chan and I are going to be doing a HP fic on our combined account (Shinning In The Moonlight) in a few days… months… whatever… if we can ever get the first chapter done, that is. Okay. BYE GUYS! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THE LAST TIME!!**

**-Mi ChIbO-**

**beep…**


	16. Goodbye To Everyone

Hey guys –

I'm sorry to say that I'll be quitting FanFiction. In a matter of days, all of my stories will be off of the site, just in case someone tries to steal them. If you really, _really _want to finish a story of mine (I think only Into The Goal is left…) or write a sequel to something then review and/or PM me. Otherwise, all of my stories will be gone by next Friday. I'm really sorry everyone, but I really need to focus on my school work right now. Just as well, my personal life can get really complicated. I appreciate everything you guys have done for me. I'm so glad I got to experience this! I love all you guys to death, but things have happened that have made me think twice about my life. I need to spend all the time I can with my loved ones and do my best because you never know, today just might be your last chance to say "I love you" to someone. In seconds, people can be taken away and I'm sorry to tell you, life doesn't come with a restart button. Well, I wish I could say more, but I just don't know what… I feel awful leaving all you guys like this. You were the best! I loved it while it was happening. I'll leave my account up, though it won't have any of my stories on it, so you guys can still keep in touch. It breaks my heart to have to do this, but I know that if I don't, I'd just be lying to myself that I'll actually get back to what I'm doing. It surprises me that I actually finished so many stories (yeah, I'm a procrastinator… so sue me! XD). And that they were so popular! I never would have expected so much so much enthusiasm from you guys! It made me feel good about what I was doing. I'm so glad that you guys enjoyed my stories as much as I enjoyed reading each and every review you guys posted. I can't seem to stop saying "THANK YOU" and "I LOVE YOU GUYS!" I know you're probably going to hate me after this (if you don't already) but I'm finished lying. I'm just not into Code Lyoko any more. I'm feeling awful about everything, but there's been a gap in my heart – like a building left unfinished that could topple at any second. It doesn't feel to great. Just writing this letter-ish thing of apology is making me start to feel better. Maybe someday I'll come back. If I don't, this is my final goodbye and – I know, I know, I've said this at least twenty times already – I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOOOO MUCH! Keep writing! You all have so much talent! I hope I don't put anyone off of fanfiction and even if you skipped all of my rambling above, I hope you consider telling everyone you love them. I didn't mean to sound pessimistic above, but it's still true: Tell everyone you love them, because it might be your last chance to let them know. I speak from experience. A very close friend of mine had her mom pass away back in August (you know who you are… love you loads! Hugs and kisses sent your way each and every day[ahem… dearly, not queerly). It made me realize there is more to life than just living. I'm going to do everything I can to make my life the best it can be. I hope you guys continue writing. I'll pop in every now and then to see what you've written, so don't leave! And once again: I LOVE YOU GUYS TO PIECES. I couldn't have asked for any better response than what you gave me. If I ever see you (er… well… hear from you…) again, I hope our words will be positive! Hearts to everyone.

**-Mi ChIbo-**

(Mi Chibo)

beep…


	17. MY LAST AUTHOR'S NOTE

Yeah, yeah… I know what you're thinking: Mi ChIbO is a big fat liar.

Well, I guess you're right… heh.

Okay, this has to be short because I'm in the middle of a very important school assignment now, but here's the gist of it: Due to… popular vote… I have decided to leave my stories up on FanFiction.

Please, hold the applause – I don't deserve it. Hah!

One of my dear friends on FanFiction, Mylinda Antoinette, will be taking over one of my stories (Into the Goal or Royal Pain) or both!

I thank her dearly for supporting my decision to leave FF (well, not LEAVE, but to stop writing).

Well, I told you this was going to be short! I love you all (dearly, not queerly) and I hope you have a lovely school year! PEACE! And remember – if you have a REALLY good idea for a sequel or chapter or something, blah blah blah… just PM me your idea! I'd love to hear it!

Thanks guys.

-Mi ChIbO-


End file.
